Let The Ride Begin
by Novelslover
Summary: A twist in the tale at the beginning of darker. Ana opts for a different way to make Christian believe that he can love and be loved in return. But the road ahead is not smooth for our favorite couple, as they have to cross many obstacles paved in their way to reach their happy ending. Hop in and ride along on their beautiful journey of love.
1. Chapter 1

**LET THE RIDE BEGIN**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fsog characters.**

 **Authors Note: This is a what-if which I had in mind since I read the books or rather darker, which is that ana easily gave up rather than fighting for the love of her life. Instead she was shown rather naïve and immature in such situations. Rather than fighting, as she was initially characterized as feisty and smart. Only a smart mouth does not give strength to character in my opinion. Well, she should have dealt more smartly and firmly with all those situations instead of sitting and crying. So in my story Ana is this smart, brave girl and will be more confident than the book Ana. So on with the story.**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Ana's POV**

 _"_ _Ana, I'm not used to this," he murmurs. "My natural inclination is to beat it out of you, but I seriously doubt you want that." Christian said._

I look into his eyes and know he is serious. Holy shit! Would he really do that if I was his submissive? Instead of talking or communicating he would use punishment as a tool. And he did that to all those fifteen. And what were they emotionless robots, devoid of emotions. As for me I know I will not tolerate that for sure. And from what I have read from internet, BDSM is all about trust and communication. I can see none in his words. If he threaten to beat his submissives for them to talk they must be sacred shitless. I know, I would. But then where is trust in this.

And again why is he having such a panicked reaction of me being accidentally pregnant. I should be the one freaking out, for God's sake! I am 21, a fresh college graduate with just one week of job experience. Hell there is even not much in my bank account. And on the contrary, he is the settled and mature one _(at least I thought so but all my doubts are cleared at once)_. And all those commitment issues, urgh! The list is endless.

As far as I have read BDSM is not about just control but about trust and bond. But Mrs. Robinson's twisted version taught him violence, as I can see clearly now. She used him for her selfish use and taught him nonsense things like he is not made for love so she have her clutches in him forever. She has damaged his soul and heart. And has completely controlled his brain. _My poor fifty_ , for thirteen years. I shudder even thinking about it. But her bad that in this grand plan of hers, a small interruption has occurred, and that is Anastasia Steele. Because this is changing soon. I will definitely change this. I love Christian, but I want a family, kids someday. I know he has promised **more,** but seeing this scenario I think it is difficult or nearly impossible to reach there in the foreseeable future. I know he is a good man but it's time for him to see it himself.

If I play my cards correct I know he will start enjoying & living his life like people his age do. But I know he needs a push for that, a hard one that is. As Dr. Flynn himself yesterday at the gala confirmed about Christian's love for me. Who knows better than the _expensive charlatan?_ I am confident that my plan will make fifty understand to stop controlling and start living his life. So let the ride begin.

 **Authors Note: And all the viewers are invited to this ride along with our feisty Ana. Well, to all the readers, I like, you all am a fan fsog fan and have read many of fanfictions on this site which have actually inspired me to write this fanfic as this is my first try at writing. I hope you all like this and even if not please let me know.** **Any criticisms are welcomed. As I think I will learn from it and try to improve. So, please review. Ok, enough of my ranting, do not want to bore you in the first chapter itself.**

 **But please do tell let me know what might be your version of Ana's plan to bring Christian to his senses. Thank you for reading. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

 **Christian POV**

"Earth to Ana", I say as we leave the shower, she has been quite for some time. I really do not know what she was thinking, how she could forget to take the pills. To say I was mad would be the understatement of the millennium. If she had been my submissive right now, she would be I my playroom bound to the cross and a cane would be waiting for her. God, I am so angry at her right now, that I would have made sure that she would not be able to sit for at least two weeks.

But I knew that was not going to happen as Ana would never be a submissive, she is not cut out for it. And surprisingly, I like it. She has come as the ray of hope in the darkness that is my life. Fucking hell, when did I became Shakespeare? This is all Ana effect. My, Ana. Mine. And I love it. In just the span of one month she has turned my life upside down, but I wouldn't want it any other way. She is my sunshine, who has brightened my life. But I know once she knows about my secret she will run for the hills. So, enjoy it while you have it.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking", she says while still being in some thought. Thinking, well certainly she is not thinking but over-thinking. And no good comes out from over-thinking. Well, before I used to punish them to ignore me, but what do I do now?

Back in the shower, I so wanted to tell her how much I love her, but could not tell her. I know I love her, but what I do not understand is that how an angel like her could love a monster like me?

It comes naturally to love Ana, who would not? But her loving me is just impossible. Elena always told me that I am unlovable, that no one would love me. Whenever I even thought about it, she always chanted her mantra that love is for fools for those six years. She has taught me many things and I am thankful to her for it, but I think she was wrong in one thing and that is love. Ana has shown me that I can lone. It is still hard to believe, but I love her more than anything in this whole world.

"Get ready fast, I am taking you out today." I say while encircling her in my arms and kissing her neck from behind. She shivers in response and it goes straight to my groin. She is so fucking responsive. It is still a mystery to me how this goddess could remain virgin till now. Maybe I know, for me, I think grinning like a fool.

"Oh, where", she says while brushing her hair. Her silky brown hair are cascading over her shoulder beautifully. "Well, it is a surprise". I say with a smirk on my face. "Is it so, Mr. Grey?" she says with a gleam in her eyes. "Yes, it is", I counter back. Well, she just brings out this playful side of me.

"Well, I too have a surprise for you", she says while wearing her clothes. She looks edible in those tight jeans. Well, she would wear a sack for all I care and she still would be the most gorgeous woman for me.

"What is it?" I ask her as I feel giddy and excited. No one has ever surprised me. Well part of it is my fault as actually never get that close to me. I always kept them at a distance. I still don't understand why they even adopted me. While Elliot and Mia have always been the perfect kids, I had always been nothing more than trouble. But still my parents love me, why I do not know? But l will always be thankful to whoever is up there because he send grace as my savior that day. She was like an angel in white for me that day. I do not know what my family sees in me, and that is the reason I maintain my distance from them. I do not deserve them, fit in with them. They are perfect, and I am not. And it was same with Ana, but I had decided to stop questioning and go with flow with her.

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you, now would it?", she said with a giggle, which made my heart speed. "Now come on we should get going", she took my hand and we moved towards the door.

"My Lady", I said opening the door for her. "Thank you, kind sir", she said taking a bow. We both starting laughing at our own antics. Well, I was a lucky man, life would never be boring with Ana.

We arrived at the lobby of the hotel and then I took her towards my car and helped her in and started it. We sat in silence and I was starting to get nervous thinking whether she would like my surprise or not. I was taking her to the marina and showing her my catamaran boat, _THE GRACE_. I had named it after my mother as a sign of gratitude for all she has done for me. This was the first name that came to my mind and I instantly jumped on the opportunity. When the first time Grace saw the boat, she was so happy and emotional and I felt so proud to make her happy. I would name a hundred boats after her to keep her that happy. At that moment I thought I made her proud for the first time, more than even after earning billion dollars. I have ingrained that moment in my memory forever.

After we arrived at our destination I proceeded to open her door and she was mesmerized by the view, while I was mesmerized by her beauty. I took her towards my boat, while she gave me confused glances as to where I was taking her. Finally, we reached our destination and I pointed her towards The Grace and told her that we were going sailing today. To say she was surprised would be an understatement of the millennium. She was surprised that I named it after my mother. A broad smile crept on her face, I would give all my billions for that one smile. We soon entered the boat, and I introduced her to Mac, my second-in-command on this boat, as my girlfriend. I am one proud boyfriend. Mac is totally blown away, well I have never brought any woman on this boat other than my family. Well, I am having so many firsts with Ana.

We enjoyed the day sailing, as even the Seattle weather decided to support us as it was mostly sunny. I even taught Ana to sail, at first she was hesitant but then she thoroughly enjoyed it. We even christened the bedroom on the dock. It was a fantastic experience to make love to her on the slow and gentle moves of the boat. God Grey, when did you become so mushy. I just smile remembering the beautiful day we spend at the sound. After that I took her to have lunch, and now we are going back home. There is still one issue I need to discuss with Ana. But how do I tell her not to go to work after just one week, but her safety is my number one priority and I will not compensate it at any cost. And with Leila's threat hanging on her I will not take the risk. Man up Grey, and tell her.

"Well, now time for your surprise, but for that you need drive to my apartment" she says looking towards the street ahead, because she knew that my answer would be a big no. I sighed and said, "Ana, baby you know it's not safe to go to your apartment, she might be there for all we know."

"Please, Christian. You are going to be there, no one can harm me when you are there, I know you'll keep me safe", she said begging me with her ocean blue eyes. How can I say no to those eyes which have captivated me since the first time she fell into my office?

"Okay, but not for long, and no objections, are we clear Ms. Steele?", I say sternly, and she throws me the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face and says "Crystal". I turn the car towards the pike street and in a few minutes we reach her apartment.

I take the keys from her and enter first to see for signs of threat and there after doing a thorough inspection, I am satisfied when I find none and let her enter. She goes straight towards her bedroom while I wait for her in the living room. I sit there wondering what her surprise might be. After about 10 minutes but what seemed like hours of waiting, she finally appeared in front of me, but she suddenly appeared so nervous, I knew that feeling as not far back in time even I felt the same. But she had to know by now that whatever surprise she had for me, I would love it anyway. The gesture of her doing something for me, is enough to make me happy.

She has an envelope in her hand which is I have seen somewhere, but I cannot remember where I have seen it. She hands me the envelope and says "Here is your surprise, Mr. Grey".

I eagerly take it from her and quickly open it to see what exactly she has brought for me. Maybe a vacation somewhere, but instantly my thoughts come to a fucking halt once I see the contents of the envelope. Well she really has surprised me or may I say shocked me with her surprise. I just stare at her dumbfounded while she just stares at the floor.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the delay but my whole chapter got deleted by mistake and I had to write it all again. I tried my best but it did not come out as good as the first one.**

 **Secondly, thank you for the support you all have shown towards me. I am really grateful. And now with the story, what do you guys think would be inside the envelope, any guess? And about this chapter, I just wanted to give an insight from Christian pov about his feelings before the actual story starts. Please do review whether you like my story or not. I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible and any suggestions regarding the story are welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: First of all thank you for reviewing and guessing, but sorry to say but all of your guesses were wrong. But still you all took time to think and review that is more important to me. But I had given a hint in the earlier chapter that the envelope is familiar to Christian. But anyways you will see for yourself what is there in the envelope. Okay enough of my rant and on with the story.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Christian POV:**

I just stare at her and then at the papers in my hands. I think my brain has stopped working. I really cannot process anything. I just for the life of me couldn't think that her surprise would be the contract which I had given. So that was the reason the envelope looked familiar because I myself had given it to her. Really Grey, you can be so obtuse sometimes. But I must say that Ana is really good at giving surprises. She has really blown me away. For the first time in my whole life, I, Christian Grey, am speechless.

"What is the meaning of this Ana?" I ask because I cannot understand why she has giving it to me now.

"This is the contract you had given me", she says while finally removing her eyes from the floor and looking at me. "I know that, but why are you giving it to me," while giving her my are-you-kidding-me-look.

"I think you should open it, then you'll know it for yourself" she says while eyeing the contents in my hands.

I open the contract and instantly my eyes bulge out as I see that Ana has signed it. What the fuck! And then I see that the hard limits are all scratched off, hell there are not even any soft limits. Even the most experienced and trained of my submissives had at least one or two hard or soft limits. But something is written down under the hard limits. My eyes narrow at Ana's handwriting to see what she has written. There are two new hard limits that she has written down. First is no gifts to be given to her in the whole term of her contract and the other is no security. Has she gone fucking mad?

Just as I am about to open my mouth she starts, "I know you have a lot of questions, but before you start, just listen to me", she says this while pointing to the couch. Yeah, I really need to sit as I am starting to feel dizzy.

As soon as we are seated Ana starts again, "I have been thinking a lot about our relationship. I know how much you have changed for me and I can see that you are genuinely trying. And I think I just wanted a reassurance that I would not just be a number in your life. Now I think I am ready to try it your way. And about the no hard limits or soft limits, that is because I trust you with my body, I know that you will not hurt me beyond my limits, so I am giving you free reign over my body. And I promise to safe-word if it gets too much". She says this all in one go and then finally lets out a breath.

"But Ana, we are doing well, I really do not see why we have to go back to it", I say earnestly. I really had started to like this no-rules, vanilla relationship. We were so happy. So why suddenly this change. "You do not understand how much I am loving this, I know I am new to this but as long as you are with me, I know I can do anything. But I think I cannot do this one thing, because the last time I took you to that room you ran away from me, and I will shy away from anything that will take you away from me." I am terrified to even think about that day, I had lost my reason to live once the doors of the elevator closed. She may as well had taken my life with her.

Those five days had been worst of my life, even more than those four days when I sat next to the crack-whore's dead body. And when I entered the playroom, I could only see Ana's sad and disgusted look towards me. Once which room had been my sanctuary, a place where I could exhibit complete control, a place to find peace, an exit from the real world had become my own personal hell. So, I wanted no connection to any such thing that would take my Ana away from me.

"But you yourself had said that it was my fault, because I had not safe-worded. I am sorry I did not, but I promise to not repeat the mistake. And you mentioned that you are new to this vanilla thing but so am I as I have hardly dated anyone. At least you know what you are doing in BDSM. And I am curious as well. Please say yes, I really want to try this. And you said that you would have me anyway you can, so this is the way I want our relationship", she says this with finality but with pleading eyes and do I see some mischievous gleam in her eyes.

I think about what she has recently said and she is right if she would have safe-worded that day then all this could have been avoided. And if she promises to safe-word in the future, then there is no problem to have a dom-sub relationship. And to think of it, I really do miss the control I had, but as I had said I would have her any way I can. And if she wants a contractual relationship, then she shall have it. And as far as I know, Ana does not have a submissive bone in her, so she will not sustain even for a week. I just want to laugh thinking about the scenario playing in my mind, Ana stubbornly coming to me and telling me to tear the contract off , and we will go back to as we are. And the icing on the cake is that there are no hard limits, so I can do whatever I want with her. Oh, what have you gotten yourself into baby? But then I remember the hard limits she has scribbled down, well those will not do. So, game on baby, game on.

"Okay, Ms. Steele. I am ready to sign the contract but we need to negotiate some things first." I say immediately slipping into my dominant persona. But I still remember how sexy she looked the first time we were negotiating the contract at the Grey House. Well how times have changed since then, as at that time I wanted her just to be my submissive and nothing more. While now everything is about more.

 **Ana POV:**

"Really, you are ready to sign the contract", I really did not think it would be so easy to convince him. I had been nervous all day thinking about it. But I covered it as Christian had been so happy all day at the sea. And I just wanted him to enjoy his day without any worry. But as soon as we started our journey towards my apartment, I was profusely sweating. All my future plans would have gone down the drain if he would have refused to sign the contract. But I am thanking the lord that he agreed so easily. Well, I had to convince him but it was much smoother than I thought it would be.

"Yes, I am ready but first we need to negotiate certain things", he says in his full businessman gear, well at used to be intimidated by it but not now, because I know inside of this hard exterior is a heart of gold.

"Well I am up for all the negotiations, Mr. Grey", but while saying this I remember that I will have to greet him formally like this for the next three months but that somehow makes me sad. But don't forget Ana you are doing this for his own good, I mentally scold myself. But my inner goddess is sitting at a corner mourning for the lack of contact with her love. Well, she had just risen from the five days coma I had sent her into, so I can't actually blame her.

"Good, because no security is certainly out of question. There is no need to negotiate in that because there is threat hanging on you. And, secondly I cannot stop myself from giving you gifts, so I don't think that is even needed." He says this while certainly looking satisfied with his reasoning.

"If you are just going to order me around then why are we even negotiating", I snap at him. Because as much as I am trying to be calm here, he just as always tries my patience. Keep calm Steele, just keep calm, I say this while taking a deep breathe.

"But, I was just stating the facts." He says this while suddenly pouting like a five year old whose toy has been snatched from him. God, how can he be so mercurial and how can I be angry at him while he looks like this.

"Well, but the facts have changed, like for one as your girlfriend I needed security, but as your submissive I will not go out with you so in all I would not need the security. And about the threat, I would inform you as soon as I would see Leila because I know how she looks as I have seen her this Friday", I say while gauging his reaction, he seems to see the reason in it so I continue further, "And about the gifts, I know that you have given gifts or may I say expensive gifts to all your previous submissives but I just do not like it. I am a simple girl with simple needs, I do not need all those fancy material things to be with you, no matter how earnestly you have given it. And consider this, how you have the no touch issue, well this is my issue", I really need him to understand that him giving me those will not make me stay, nor his fancy lifestyle. That may have been those previous fifteens motive to be with him but not mine. I just love him for who he is, not for his wealth. Well, the contract at least brought some good out of it.

"I have said this before and I will say this again that I will have you any way I can, and I may not be happy with your clauses but I respect them. So, I am ready to sign the contract and you already know my hard and soft limits so there is no need to repeat them. But is this really what you want?" he asks with some nervousness in his voice.

"Yes", I say with a finality in my voice. But, I just pray that my decision is right and that I can lead him to the right path in life, towards the happy ending that he thinks doesn't exist for people like him. I just stare in those grey eyes which have captivated me, as will not be able to see them in the next three months of the contract and hope that I can be strong enough to lead us both to our happily ever after.

 **Author Note: Please review and tell your thoughts about this story and whether you like it or not. I will try to post the next chapter probably till Monday. Laters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Christian's POV:**

We are on our way to Escala to draft the proper contract with Ana's new hard limits. Those are really nonsense. Like hell I will allow her to be without security. If she does not want actual security I will just have to appoint covert security. Because I don't care what she says but I cannot let her take her life and safety lightly. Threat or not, I would die a thousand times if anything happens to her because of me. Whoa, Grey it seems that you actually do have a heart. But it only beats for this angel sitting next to me, my angel. Only mine, forever.

I've never been the possessive or jealous type, but with her it's like my brain just stops working. Talking about it I look at the lady beside me, and again she appears in deep thought. What is with her and the thinking? From morning she has been doing this, and look where her thinking has got us to. I think that she should probably give her brain a little rest because I don't know whether my heart can take any more surprises, as I think that this one probably gave me a mild attack itself.

We soon reach the garage and I help her out of the car and lead to the elevator. And as soon as we enter the elevator, we again feel the electrifying in the air, damn the elevators! With Ana all my control flies out of the window and I just push her and kiss her like my life depended on it. It takes her by surprise like the first time at the Heathmen. Oh, the good old memories. I know not so old but still. We stop the kiss soon for some much needed air.

Soon the elevator stops and the doors open to the penthouse. We enter the penthouse and the silence is cutting in the air. It just seems so, so, I just don't know and it is starting to annoy me. This silence is annoying. Usually I like silence, it brings peace but this does not, Ana has hardly talked to me since giving me the contract. Maybe, she is just nervous about all this.

We soon enter my study and I start printing the new contract with all that Ana has specified and get two copies of it. We both sign the contract. But while doing all this Ana has not uttered a single word. Hell, she has not even once lifted her eyes. She is sitting like a prefect submissive, well someone has done good research. But the problem is I am not getting turned on by it like I usually do while looking at my submissives. I am not liking this silence and actually we are not even started. Then suddenly one question pops in my mind, this is what I wanted from the beginning right, then why do I not feel happy?

My self-interrogation is stopped suddenly when Ana gets up from her chair.

"Well, if all the documents are signed then I think I should get going, Sir", she says and starts to turn around but I stop her while holding her hand in a tight grip.

"What, where?" I ask her, as I am clearly confused because I thought she had moved in for a few days because of the threat. And in all this confusion I almost missed out how formally she addressed me, almost.

 **Ana's POV:**

"Um, to my apartment. It is Sunday evening and as per the contract we just signed, I am to come on Friday evenings and leave on Sunday. So, I think I should get going. I will come on Friday evening, and if there is anything you wanted then please email me sir, I would gladly be at your service." I said all this as formally as I could.

And the look on his face, oh God. I just wanted to burst out laughing. But I couldn't and I didn't. Oh, my poor baby, he looks like a lost puppy. You have no idea what you have signed up for, Grey. This is just the beginning, what he will do in the future I really have no idea.

After some time he regains his senses and says, "But you were going to stay here till Leila was found, you promised me. Don't you dare back on your promise Ana", he says this sternly, but the anguish in his voice tells me everything.

I know that I am hurting him by being this cold to him, but what option do I have. I need some space from him to properly executive my plan. If I stay here he will just keep nagging and stalking my every move. So, I need distance, actually that was the primary reason to bring that contract up.

And secondly, I just wanted him to have a taste of his own medicine. He was the one to draw such contract. So how can I let him break his own rules on the first day itself? You are so cruel Steele, my inner goddess scolds me. I thought she was in a coma again, but looks like she is not. I know she craves the intimacy I have been sharing with Christian for these few days but I cannot let her rule my mind and decisions.

I may not be a big fan of all his submissives, but what he has written in this contract is clearly emotionless and dare I say inhuman. They must be clearly hurt by his such behavior, and to be precise he wanted to do the same with me had I agreed. And I know I would have ended up with hating him for being this cold with me. I really do not know how my sweet and caring Christian could be this cold and heartless. I know all this has been taught to him by that pedophile bitch, but he has his own brain, using which he makes billions every day! So there was no need to follow all her rules blindly. But now I will make him she the repercussions of his blind faith in her.

"I know, I had promised to stay, but that was before we signed the contract. And I do not want to break the rules on the first day itself and get myself in trouble. And as I explained before I will inform you as soon as I see her, do not worry about her, sir. I will see to it that she does not try any suicide attempts like before", I add the last bit to piss him off more and seeing the pacing and pulling of his hair, I think I have done a wonderful job.

"It is not her that I worry, it is you and always will be you", coming towards me with a force he grips me tightly and lifts my chin, making me see the hurt and anger in his eyes. For a moment I just want to forget all about this plan and hold him tightly and give him comfort. I know deep down inside, there is still that small boy who craves for love and care. But he just doesn't let him surface up. He thinks he can handle everything on his own, but the reality is he can't. He is just as normal human, as any of us. "Why are you always being so stubborn, Ana?" he says while looking deep into my eyes.

"I am not being stubborn sir, I am just being an obedient submissive, who follows the given rules in the contract", I say giving him my most innocent look. While looking at him I can see that his hurt and anger has multiplied. "And I would like it if you would refer to me as Ms. Steele or Anastasia. Ana is reserved for only my family and friends, and currently you do not appear in both of these categories" I whisper softly, and I can feel the anger radiating through him, and when I finally gather the courage to look at him after saying this, I am meet with the storming eyes which are ready to blow fire, if only looks could kill then I surely would be dead and in heaven right now.

Well, if I have to address him formally then he also should do the same. How can he expect someone to do something while he himself is doing quite opposite? Now he will see how much it hurts. I am usually not such a bitchy person, but today it is pouring out of me, I just can't help it.

"No problem Ms. Steele, I will surely respect your request. And you wanted to leave right, so leave." He grits out through his teeth and both his hands have made a deadly fist. God he looks like a wounded animal, ready to pounce if given a chance. The safe thing is to get going Steele, rather than regret later. You have certainly awaken the beast, Ana.

"As you wish, Sir", I literally run out of the room for dear life. He was really scaring me in there, I think I overdid myself for the first day itself. I should take it one step at a time, for my own sake.

I soon enter the elevator and as soon as the door closes I let out a huge breathe, I didn't even know I was holding until now. As soon it starts to descend downwards, I look at my wrist watch and mentally calculate how much time it would take me to reach the airport. It would not take me more than half an hour to reach the airport, and Edward's plane is not landing at least for an hour. So even if I get caught in traffic I would reach just in time.

A huge grin covers my face as soon as I think of Edward. How to describe him, well I have not really given it a thought. He is my best friend, of course besides from Kate, then he is also the protective older brother that I always wanted, my mentor when I needed guidance in my life, my secret keeper if it is even a term as he knows all of my secrets which I have not even shared with Kate, or any one for instance.

Soon I am out of Escala and look for a cab because Christian has sold my precious Wanda and Leila destroyed the car he gifted me, so unfortunately currently I am carless. I just want to cry on my own stupidity, as I graciously donated, no actually bided all the money on that useless trip to aspen, in the gala. And all this to just prove my point to Christian. God Ana, how can you be so stupid, look where all this has brought you to. Now I do not even have money to buy a second hand car while I just yesterday bided away a whole of twenty-four thousand dollars.

What a joke my whole life has become, I really start to laugh while thinking about it. All the people walking around me are staring at me like I have lost my mind. But I do not really mind, I am really tired from the whole day's activity. It has really been a whirlwind, this day that is. Look where it started and where it has ended. I just want to go home, wear my pajamas and snuggle into my bed where I am sure Christian's scent must still be lingering and go to sleep.

But the sad truth is that I can't, Ed would literally chop my head off. It's because I called, that he is coming to Seattle. Now I cannot ditch him at this last moment. So I do what a good friend would do, take a cab and head-off to the airport to receive my best friend.

It took the taxi almost fifty minutes in the evening traffic and as soon as we reach the airport I rush out and head towards the terminal where Edward has told me to wait. If anything that he absolutely hates is to wait. Thank god, I arrived on time or I would have not heard the end of it.

Soon I see the familiar hazel eyes which always bring a smile to my face. He actually looks thinner than the last time I had seen him, probably because of his break-up with Emma. He really loved her, I do not how anyone can not love him back. He is such a lovable person. I may sound biased because he is my friend, but the truth is if you are in his close books he would give his life for you. And still she broke up with him. And plus he is superhot too, I mean look at him, all the girls walking besides him are literally drooling. He has a nice built, six feet height and brown hair.

He walks towards me and engulfs me in a big hug and suddenly lifts me up in the air and swirls me around, making me laugh at his child like behavior. A real genuine laugh in this whole day.

He soon sets me down on my feet and again tightly hugs me again. You would think we haven't met for years while it hardly has been a few months. "I've missed you so much, Annie" he says his face still buried in my hair. Yep, it's officially confirmed, he is still in love with her. And as I cannot see him this sad, now one more job is added to my list, bring Edward and Emma back. God, it feels like I am carrying the whole world's problems with me.

"Okay lover boy, no need to go all sentimental in front of me, I know how you love me and cannot live without me, but what can even you do, one look at me and people fall in love with me", I say trying to lighten his mood and from the smile that appears on his face I think I may have succeeded.

"I bet Captain Steele, people must be falling on their knees in front of you" he smirks while I am looking around to see if anyone has heard us. But thankfully, I do not suspect anything or anyone suspicious.

"Shh, what are you doing, how could you be so careless, don't you know we are in a public place, anyone can hear us", I chastise him while he just rolls his eyes. "Yeah, like people do not have any work other than hearing what we are saying" and again with the eye roll. God, Christian has really got an effect on is creeping into my ever thought, I really should stop thinking of him, otherwise how will I sustain these few days of contract.

"I am not joking here, Major Smith", I say in a very stern, no nonsense voice. And he immediately gets the clue. "Sorry', he says while pouting.

Well, he is not as stupid as he shows when he is with me. In fact, one look at him and you'd be scared shitless, but only when he is angry or on a mission. Major Edward Smith, currently the director of NSA and prior a marine. A highly successful career, at the age of just 32 years. And my connection with him, well let me introduce myself again properly, Captain Anastasia Steele, a service agent but currently off service, as I am appointed only on special missions and of course a bookworm and assistant editor in SIP, pretty much simple nothing extra-ordinary!

And how do we know each other so well? Well for starters, both of our fathers were marine buddies, he father died while at a war when he was pretty young. So somewhat he has always seen Ray as a father figure and hence indirectly became a big bother to me. Even after mom and dad's divorce when I went into depression he was always there to help me through it. He has always been a rock for me, and vice-versa. And actually he was the one who inspired me to join the forces. He, with my father and his other buddies have trained me. So I can proudly say that I have been trained by the best.

I really wanted to tell Christian about all this, but I just never got the right moment. And now seeing the circumstances I think it for the best to wait. Even Kate does not know about this, very few people know about this actually. Because the fewer, the better.

"You know I am really angry at Uncle Nick, for sending me on this blasted vacation. How can he tell me to stop working and relax, I have not done that ever since I joined the forces", well Uncle Nick or should I say President Nicholas Grant, is the current President of the United States and also Godfather to both of us, he also is a marine buddy of our fathers. Interesting isn't it. Well, we are one large family.

"Well, that was exactly the reason he told you to take a leave, and do not blame him, as I was the one to call and tell him about your current state, so he would make you leave, as you do not take orders from anyone else", I say while smirking at him while he narrows his eyes at me. "But on a serious note, you really needed this break because after your break-up you have not been yourself and that is even reflecting on your work. And if you cannot give your hundred percent to your job, it is better not to do it anyways".

"When did my little Annie grow up", he says getting all dramatic and I just hit him on his arm, "I'm serious".

"I know, I just wanted to lighten the mood. But on a serious note, what am I going to do, I'll just get bored. You will go to office and I will be all alone", and now he is literally sulking. When did he became such a cry baby, again I already have a cry baby at my side, who sulks when things don't go his way. Oh God, I miss him already. I know he must be sulking in his office right now and giving poor Taylor a hard time.

I come out of my musings and say, "Don't worry I have a few things up in which I need your help, that will surely keep you busy."

"Wow, what a nice way to request someone for help. There is a lot to learn from you, Annie", he smirks and I start laughing.

We soon gather his luggage and start to move out of the airport and I start to look for a cab when suddenly Edward interrupts me, "Where is Wanda?".

"Actually my boyfriend sold it", and his eyebrows shot up and I know he wants to say something but wisely keeps his mouth shut. I know even he hated Wanda and wanted me to sell it but I never listened. And he knows I would have his head for dinner if he lectures me about it.

Soon we catch a cab and start our journey back to my apartment and I know Edward has lots of questions, but I do not know where to start, so I just sit in silence.

As soon as we enter my apartment, Ed starts bombarding me with questions, "Ok, what help do you want. Are you in any trouble, is there any threat towards you. Just tell me, and I would kill anyone who as much as touches a single hair on your head". Ever the protective big brother. I just beam at him and shake my head.

"Why are grinning Ana, have you gone crazy?" he brows his forehead. "Calm down, big boy", he hates it when I call him that, and rightly so he glares at me.

"Now listen carefully, this time the problem is not about me but my boyfriend", and start to tell him the whole story from the start. I had told him some tit-bits about Christian but never the whole story. But I trust him to keep my secrets intact. I tell him all about Elena and Jack. Don't be surprised, I have the marine training. I can just smell danger as soon as I see one. And while it looked like a pissing contest on last Friday, but I could see some other emotions like pure hatred too, unlike Christian who was busy staking his claim. Soon I told my hacker buddy Steven to research him as well as Elena. And he is the best in whole of America so I know I will surely get the results soon. It's not like only billionaires have hackers, even we can have them. Touché, Steele.

After listening to all of my story for the last half an hour, he seems to be deep in thought. Finally he looks towards me and smiles, "You must really love that boyfriend of yours", I instantly smile and nod. "Well then what is the plan?"

"Well for starters, Mission Destroy Elena Lincoln", I say with a smirk. I am coming for you Mrs. Robinson, be prepared.

 **Authors Note: So, what do you think? I hope I have cleared not all but much of your doubts. And I will probably post the next chapter on next Monday. And please tell me what you think of the new character added. Eagerly, waiting for your reviews. Thank you for reading. And lastly, what do you think would be Christian's reaction to Ana's new friend. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**

 **Authors Note: I have read all of your reviews and I came across many saying that they do not like this story or this Ana or that they are confused by the story, but thank you as no one has posted any harsh comments but just stated their thoughts about the story. As I do not have time to pm all those personally, I just want to say that you can stop reading if you do not like my story or my portrayal of Ana because what is the fun in having the same as the book. And again thank you for the supportive reviews.**

 **Ana's POV:**

We just finished our dinner and are sitting on the couch, watching some random show on tv. We had ordered pizza, as both of us were not in the mood to cook. I look at the clock and notice that it's already past eleven. God it feels like time just flew out. And I have work tomorrow. "Okay, I am going to call it a night", I say while yawning, usually at this hour I am in my la-la land. And even the tiredness of the whole day and its events are finally showing its effect, as I am bone tired.

"Yeah fine, I'll just surf on the tv for some time and then sleep. And tomorrow I will leave early in the morning", this makes me turn back.

"Where?" I ask not understanding.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you. A friend of mine has a fully furnished apartment, which he is currently not using so I asked him if I could crash for a few weeks", he says this not paying any attention towards me, and still being fully engrossed the television. I immediately grab the remote and off it. I really hate it, when I am talking to someone and they have their full attention in these electronic gadgets. It is so annoying!

"Why did you do that", he whines, finally looking at me but immediately shuts up when he sees my glare. "Okay, you have my full attention", he says completely serious, at last.

"Good. Now, why can't you just stay here? I was the one to invite you, then how can you stay at some other place", I really wanted to spend some time with him. He really is busy now-a-days. We hardly talk once in a month. I am in full pout mood right now.

"Okay, I will stay but where do you expect me to stay. One bedroom is Kate's, the other is yours. Couch will definitely be Ethan's when he comes back from his vacation. So where do you want me to stay, the kitchen or bathroom?" a finger on his chin, he raises an eyebrow, sarcasm dripping like a river from his words.

"Hmmm, you are probably right", I am currently pouting as he just smirks, looking smug. I really do not like when things do not go my way. I should probably try changing this habit, as it is not good to behave in such childish behavior. But who can blame me, I have been an alone child and always got my way. My parents may not have been ultra-rich but my life was not full of hardships either. Of course except husband number three, but I hardly stayed with him for two months. As soon I called Ray and cried that I cannot stay with that man, he immediately picked me up. So, in all, an easy life. While Christian had quite the opposite, none of which he deserved. Why does God have to be so cruel to such a good person like him, and mind you I am not pitying him. He does not need mine or any other people's pity. But I do feel for him. What I would give to go back in time and erase all that he had to suffer.

We finally said our goodnights and I am finally in my bedroom. I quickly change into a pajama and tank top. And then I am quickly snuggled into my bed. I sleep on the side Christian slept the day before and let his smell engulf me. Soon I am in my dream world, thinking of my only love.

 **Christian POV:**

I am sitting at the piano, thinking about the day. Today has been really like a rollercoaster ride for me, and the irony of the situation is that I have never really been on any! But now I know what the feeling is. With Ana it is always expect the unexpected. But this was way beyond the unexpected. Never in my wildest dream would I have thought that her surprise would have been the contract. It would have been my dreams come true a few days back. But now, does it?

I already have a taste of losing Ana once. And the fear that is right now floating in my mind is, will I lose her again because of the contract. I know I love her more than anything in the world and our love is stronger than this fucking contract.

But when she was acting all formally, I just hated it. She has never been this cold to me. And I know Ana does not have a mean bone in her. She is the most loving and caring person I have ever meet. Well, she could make me fall in love with her, so she can do anything. And she has this magic surrounded around her takes makes everyone love her.

I was seriously angry with her for behaving in such a cold manner, even if she was making fun. Because it seriously hurts. But then she said that she was just following the contract. A question pops in my mind, did I really behave in such a way with all my submissive. Now when I know how it feels when someone is being purposefully cold towards you, I really feel bad about my previous behavior. I may not have been in love with them, but we did share some form of intimacy, even if it was sexual one. It was really an eye opener for me, when Ana stated it out to me, like it was the most obvious thing. I really did not know who I was angrier at, Ana or me. Back then I did not care what those women thought, as for me they were only a means to satisfy my sexual urges.

I really never gave much thought to what really was in the contract. At the time this contract was first made, I was busy framing my business, so I just repeated much of what Elena had made me sign, with her. How could I make such an important decision so casually? And I continued this for almost six years, and if Ana wouldn't have come in my life then God knows for how long.

I look at the clock and notice it is already past ten and I think I should go to sleep as there is no sense to just sit here all night. Suddenly my phone vibrates and my mood lifts thinking that it's Ana calling and telling me that this is all a joke and that we are back to normal. But all my thoughts come to a halt, when I see the person calling is Elena. Why is she calling me at this time, oh really Grey, you were the one to give her free access which you have not even given to your own family.

I really do not want to talk to her right now, but I know that she will not stop until I pick up. So I just receive the next call, as I missed the first while thinking whether to pick up or not. "What do you want?"

"Is this the way to talk to an old friend, darling? I have taught you better", the way she says taught, I cringe remembering all the ways she actually taught me all those lessons. And even I am surprised with the tone I have used. I have never used such a rude tone with her, why such a sudden change?

"Listen Elena, I am not in the mood for all this crap, so tell me why you have called or I can just cut the call", I am really not in the mood for her rants, I have other things to do, like dream about the sailing with Ana, even the thought brings a smile to my face.

"You sound so stressed and angry, darling. I don't like it. Has that girl again left you", she is sounding worried, but I can definitely hear some joy in it. But why would she find joy in my suffering, she is my friend. May be I am just imagining things.

"No Elena, she has not left me, actually we are really happy together. She is the best thing that has actually happened to me. And another thing, that girl has a name, its Anastasia. Hope you remember it next time, because I don't like someone disrespecting my girlfriend." I bark in the phone.

"Well, I am sorry, if you do not like me stating the facts here darling. But I am trying to make you see that she will only hurt you in the end. If she loved you so, then why wouldn't she sign the contract, why is that you have to change for her and not the other way round. I am not trying to disappoint you here, but she couldn't take one punishment, and ran for the hills. I know she can never satisfy your needs, and you'll then understand that I was right the whole time. I just don't want you to get hurt in all this process Christian, I care for you", she says too sweetly, and I just want to rip her throat apart. Has she always been this bitchy, and how could I not see this before. She is just pouring out poison here, and she has the audacity to call me her friend. Aren't friends those people who are happy in your happiness? But she does not appears to be happy for me, on the contrary she is constantly, from the beginning trying to show me how wrong this is. And did I really stand up for this woman in front of Ana?

"Actually, you are wrong here Elena. Because today itself we signed the contract, so Ana does love me enough to sign the contract", I had a huge smirk on my face imagining her shocked face.

"Oh, really. Ok now I understand your plan, and what a brilliant one it was, even I got fooled Christian. I shouldn't have expected any less from you, as you have learned from the best", this immediately wipes the smirk off my face, now what does she have in mind? I should have known better, she is Elena, she never accepts defeat. She always retorts back. That is a quality I used to admire a lot, but right now I don't know.

"What plan", I ask, really getting curious as to where her imagination is leading.

"Oh, don't act all innocent here darling. I know you deliberately made her fall in love with you, so you can make her sign the contract. And here I was thinking you are losing your edge, doing all those lovey-dovey stuff. I knew you would never fell for that shit. Well darling, love is just not for people like us", the way she says darling really wants me to gag.

Damn, I should have shut my huge mouth. It was the worst idea to tell her about the contract. And what the hell does she think of me, that I am some sort of devil to trap an innocent creature in love. Well, I may behave like a monster sometimes, but even I cannot think of being so cruel to someone, and least to the person I love. Deliberately making her fall in love with me, well the thought not even once crossed my mind.

"Firstly, Mrs. Lincoln love is not for people like you, do not include me in there, because I now know that I am capable of love, like any other normal person. So it is you that is incapable of love. And secondly, I did not plan anything, I am actually in love with her. And if you are done with your nonsense ideas, I would really like to end the call and go to sleep, as unlike you I have a busy day tomorrow." I am really started to get annoyed with her talk. First Ana and now Elena, give the guy a break. Oh Lord, could this day just end. I just want this to be a stupid nightmare, and wake up tomorrow morning with Ana in my arms. But I know that would be too good to be true, never in my life has anything come easy to me. It always has to be the hard way.

"I didn't mean to upset you darling, I was just trying to be a good friend. And I will always wish for your good and happiness. Actually, if you want I can take her under my wing, and train her to be the perfect submissive for you", she squeals the last part like a kid who just got a fucking cookie.

"Listen here Elena, do not even think about coming near her and keep your fucking ideas to yourself. She is prefect to me, there is no need to change her. Goodnight", with that I cut the call. Actually, I wanted to say good riddance, but refrained because she may have been acting a little creepy for some time, but she is my only friend, and I don't know if I am really ready to lose her yet. But if she keeps this up, then the time may come sooner.

I know Elena well, she will not stop so easily, she will definitely try to contact Ana. Tomorrow, first thing in the morning I am going to make Welch have a tab on all of Ana's calls. I cannot risk of losing her, that too because of Elena. Thinking of keeping tabs, tomorrow Sawyer is going to report me about Ana's evening. I was really tired today, so I told him that other than any emergency we could meet in the morning. And judging by how he has not called I think there was no emergency.

I finally settle on the bed and think about how Ana was sleeping on it just the night before. It felt like the most normal thing to do, which appeared quite the opposite to me. Seeing those couples in those romantic movies which Mia made me watch or even watching Grace and Carrick with so much love for each other, I always wanted that, but knew that I would never get that. But I did get to experience all that, thanks to my Ana, she has shown me the way to love and hope. With that thought in mind I drift off to sleep.

Suddenly I am awaken by a nightmare, oh yes they are back. I really had some peaceful sleep these couple of days besides Ana. And I foolishly thought now they are fully gone, but in reality they had returned in full vengeance, and covered me in a layer of sweat. God, I am completely soaked. And the reason for this is that my nightmares not only included me but Ana too. To see her cold lifeless body, a shiver runs down my spine even thinking about it. And I couldn't help her, I was just sitting there watching, while Leila shot her. I just want Ana in my arms right now and sleep. I should have never signed that blasted contract. What was I thinking, really?

Don't play stupid Grey, you know why you wanted the contract. So I could fulfill all the fantasies that I had in mind since the first moment my eyes fell on her kneeling form in my office. Well we did have two playroom sessions but after the whipping I gave to her I did not think she would ever enter that room, and even if she did agree I would had the constant fear that she would run away again. Do not get me wrong here, I do not want to cause her any pain in there, because ever since I saw her eyes filled with pain and disgust the day she left I do not think I have it in my to cause her any kind of pain. It would only be pleasure in that room for now on. I would fulfill all my fantasies in these three months and then we can return back to vanilla.

I grab the alarm clock, to check the time and it reads three thirty. Good, at least I got some amount of sleep. Three hours of sleep is more than enough for me. So with a huge sigh I decide to do some office work, as I actually just want to go to Ana' s apartment and cuddle with her in her small bed, I should buy one like that for Escala too, it brings her more close to me than my bed, and helps me sleep better. And banging at her door at this time would not look good, and she'll even start on another lecture regarding following those irritating rules. Why did I had to make such idiotic rules?

So I do the right thing, and drift myself in the pile of work in front of me. I do even know when the time flew and it was already six in the morning. I decide to go on a walk and then get ready for work. I pick up my phone to get going, when a thought occurs to me, Ana has not called me since she left, and I already miss her. How the fuck will I survive till Friday to see or hear her? And will this be the scenario till next three months. Well, at least I will get about her whereabouts through Sawyer. With this thought I start to get ready for the day.

 **Ana's POV:**

"Annie, get up. Get up, come fast", I wake up with someone screaming at the top of their lungs. For some seconds I just sit there, because I am groggy and cannot understand what is happening, you know when someone wakes you up at midnight. Again I hear screaming, and I immediately recognize it as Ed's voice and I start to panic. So many questions start to float in my mind, who is out there, is he in danger, is Leila out there, or any of his enemies from work, Oh God what do I do? Ok calm down Annie, think and breathe, no point in having a panic attack. I silently, remove the gun from my wardrobe and make a beeline towards the door. I open it slowly without getting the enemy alert. And what I see really sends me into a shock.

That idiot is sitting at the table sipping his coffee and reading newspaper. Oh my God, is he for real. "Why the hell were you shouting, like a tornado just hit America. And that too in the middle of the night."

"Well, I was just wanted to wake you up. And as you could sleep even through an earthquake, I thought this was the best way to wake you up and besides it's six in the morning not midnight", he says while looking at me with a toothy grin.

"My alarm goes off at six thirty and till then it will always be midnight for me and what emergency has occurred to wake me up", I ask while grabbing the remaining coffee that Ed had left and pouring that in the coffee mug and drinking it to wake me up, yeah still not fully waked. I am usually am a tea drinker, but I never say no if anything is served in front of me, because living with Kate there is hardly such a chance.

"Well, while you were still having your beauty sleep, Steven called and told to pass you the message that he has gathered almost all information about those two nut holes and wants to meet you as early as possible to discuss this as this cannot be discussed over the phone. So I told him to meet us near a deli near your office in one hour so after that we can drop you off at your office so you won't be late."

This really swipes off all the sleep I had which even the coffee couldn't, "Ok, I'll get ready", I say running towards the bathroom. I don't know how I feel about this though, happy to finally find out or anxious as there is a possibility that there could be nothing coming out of that investigation, then what will I do? I have almost risked my relationship with Christian for this, I am really getting worried and scared. No Ana, this is time to be brave, you have already come this far, now there is no returning. With that thought in mind, I start the shower and drain out all the previous thoughts out of my system.

I quickly get dressed in a red blouse with a high-waist pencil skirt and for accessories add a gold bracelet and pair it up with red pumps. Wow, I look sexy, if only Christian could see, I'm sure he would like it. I let out a huge sigh, till Friday.

Soon we have our breakfast and are out of the apartment. Once, we reach out of the building I see Ed taking out some key, I look at him confused.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you, I rented a car for some days while I am here, and had it delivered here early morning", he explains and I kind of feel jealous, as he will have a car while I travel in a bus. "Hey and what are you going to do about your car?"

"I don't know as of now I am just going to travel through bus. You know, we should get all type of experiences in life" I smile towards him.

"See Annie I am not trying to be pushy here but if you want money, you can always ask me", he is expectantly looking towards me.

I sigh, "Look Ed, I know you are there if I need any help but you know that I am too stubborn to take any help other than if in dire need of it. So thank you but no thank you".

"Fine have it your way, stubborn lady", he says effectively ending the discussion. We soon enter his car and ride off towards the deli.

As Ed is driving, we notice through the rear view mirror that a black SUV following us, I just let out a huge sigh. Oh Christian, what will I do with you! But Ed immediately is in an alert mode as he thinks it is a threat. I just tell him not to panic. He gives a look and I quickly add that it is my boyfriend's security, this seems to calm him down. I tell him to move the car fast and leave Sawyer behind, yeah that was his name when Christian introduced him on Saturday. And he does it easily as we have done it a lots of time before. I know Christian will be livid at him but I cannot have him tell Christian about this meeting. Poor Sawyer.

As soon as we enter the deli I see Steven sitting at a corner and one look at him and I know things are really bad. Well with those two I shouldn't have expected any less. I walk towards while preparing myself for the blow.

 **Christian POV:**

I am currently sitting in my office and fuming looking at the pictures in front of me. "Sir I was driving behind them but the car just suddenly disappeared, I tried to catch up but they were too fast and I got stuck at a signal", he tries to explain but I cannot see reason right now.

"Listen carefully Sawyer, I do not like incompetency in my staff. I pay more than any organization in the whole country, but I want my staff efficient. The only reason you are not getting fired right now is that Taylor had personally recommended you and I trust his judgement. But no more mistakes, are we clear?" I ask him sternly.

"Yes sir", he says and I hope he got the message. I do not care if anything happens to me but my baby's safety is a must. And who the hell is this new guy, and why the hell is he glued to her side like this, and even this hug at the airport is nauseating. And why the hell was he at Ana's apartment last night. Too many questions are floating in my mind right now. And why Sawyer had not called me last night, I had told him to call in case of emergency and this clearly was an EMERGENCY.

Already there's that hardware store guy, then the stupid photographer, her roommate's brother, and now this guy. I just inwardly groan, will the list ever stop. I bring the pictures more close and scan it, and I immediately recognize the look in his eyes, it is love. My heart immediately starts to beat fast, I can't lose my Ana to this guy. Like hell you will, the beast inside me screams, she is mine, only mine.

I dismiss Sawyer after giving him a warning to notify me about every single whereabouts of Ana. Then I call Welch, and tell him to get me a background check of this guy, ASAP. I will not let anyone come between us, never. And with this I head towards my first meeting of the day, though I don't know if I will able to concentrate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:**

 **Author Note: Thank you for all the supportive reviews you all have given. They all keep me going. Now, on with the story.**

 **Ana's POV:**

We are currently sitting at the table and Steven has just handed me the file. When I asked him about what he found out he just told me to first read the file. I finally opened it, actually it was divided into two, the first section as I can see is Elena and the second I assume was of Jack's. I started scanning through her information and my jaw just hit the floor. What the hell!

I just wanted information regarding Christian but apparently he is not the only underage she has been with. God, there are twenty-two. Oh and not to forget the above age that she simultaneously is with, right now someone named Isaac. So she shows in the community that she is with the older ones while, she even keeps having relation with the younger ones. She is one sick bitch. Reading all this is really nauseating. Then there is information about how she self- harmed herself to prove in court while her divorce, that her husband was the one trying to kill her. Her poor husband, to be in the clutches of such a woman, but the real question is, what was he thinking while marrying her? Well it's not my concern, my boyfriend is my only concern right now. So, I have one more person to strengthen my case, but I need to think before contacting him. Wow, more information, she is even hiding her profits from Christian and doing frauds in the accounts of the salon, almost costing him millions of dollars, for years. Does this woman has no shame? And she is really good at it, as even Christian's accounting team has not caught her.

But I can't comprehend how to use this all information. This is much more than I thought. Steven had really done good work, I do not even want to know how he has gathered all this information. "I really don't know how to thank you Steven, you have really done a brilliant job", I say this with sincere gratitude.

"It's really not necessary Ana, you got me this job when I was literally on the streets. I didn't joke, when I said that I would do anything for you, I owe my life to you, this was just cake walk for me", he is right, I meet him on a metro subway and he was sitting there as his landlord had kicked him out of his apartment and also he was hungry as he had not eaten for two days. When I saw him, I just couldn't walk away, so I got him something to eat and asked him his problem. He told me his whole story, and I immediately recommended him to Edward and he got him his job. So in all, he thinks that he owes me because of what I did, but I never did anything for getting something in return. But he never listens when I reason this to him. He like Ed, is a big brother to me. And like it is said that it never goes waste when you help anyone.

"And Ana before you thank me, you should really see the next information about Jake Hyde. He is much more dangerous", he says again getting serious.

"Guys, both of you are sounding like those suspense thrillers people, what is exactly there in that file. Will anyone tell me what is going?", Ed says clearly frustrated because we have kept him out of the conversation. I immediately pass the file towards him. He scans the file and his eyes go wide.

"She is really hot, now I know why Grey fucked her", he says laughing and hit him on his arm. I already have one Elena devotee, I do not need another one. "What, I was just joking", he says feigning innocence. "Please Ed, be serious, I want to finish this as fast as I can, there is really no time to chit-chat, I have a job to attend", I take the file from his hands and look at the information regarding Jack, and it literally knocked the wind out of me. He has been following the grey family for a long time and even gave me this job just to get a way to come directly in contact with Christian. So, basically I got this job just because I knew Christian that does not feel good. Stop stewing Ana, there are more important things to do here.

And then there is all the harassment he has done towards his all personal assistants. A bile rises in my throat looking at the pictures of all these, if I did not have all the self-defense training I know I would have been next in the queue. Now I know why daddy so much stressed on the self-defense classes. And the shocking part is not one has filed a single compliant against him. Hmm, actually he recorded all those while he raped them and then blackmailed them. Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?

And at last, the big bomb has appeared. This has proved this man is completely deranged. He is planning a crash of Christian's helicopter. And all this just because, Christian got selected for adoption instead of him. What is Christian's fault in all this? Why to punish him? But he is cruel as it is, these people do not need any explanation to do something wrong, because they think that what they do is always right. Oh my God, what am I going to do now? How do I defuse this situation? This is all too much information for a day. How Steven has gathered all this information in such a short time is beyond me. He really is the best in this field. I hand the file to Edward, this case has gone beyond my limits. And when you are personally linked to the person then it makes it all the more difficult. How do I stop Christian from using Charlie Tango, it's like snatching a favorite toy from a baby. Jack has definitely done his homework. I am really trying think something but currently my mind seems to be gone in a coma.

"Okay, from all that I have read, I think that we need to first tackle the Jack Hyde problem, he seems to be a lot more dangerous than this Elena character", Ed says like we don't know it. This is already obvious, the real question is what to do about it.

I am about to tell this to Ed, when I hear a loud shriek, but actually someone is saying my name and is running towards me in an electric speed. And that someone is none other than Mia. This girl always amazes me with her enthusiasm. "Annaaaa, I have missed you so much. And I was actually going to call you today as I have an important thing to discuss", and suddenly her speech is stopped and I look at the direction she is looking, and have to smile at what I see. Mia and Edward are looking at each other just like I and Christian looked at each other the first day at his office, and the electricity is even flowing, or maybe I am just overreacting. But how could I not see this, they would make a perfect couple. Mia's bubbliness is just what Ed needs in his dull life, Emma was never good for him, she was as serious as he was making them a boring couple, and as they say opposites attract, like me and Christian. Oh, but I am fun one and he is the boring one in our relation, well I am always fun. Shit, why I have put my story in everything I think, I really am impossible.

Okay back to Mia and Ed, I think I must introduce both of them, "Mia, this is my best friend and like a big brother Major Edward Smith and Ed, this is my friend and my boyfriend's sister Mia Grey", I introduce them with more enthusiasm than normally needed. I really should think about starting a match making agency, I am really good at this. First Elliot and Kate and now these two. Those two shake hands, why are they acting so shy. There is an awkward silence now.

And just when Ed is about to say something, the file in his hand drops and my bad luck as exactly Christian's photo at Elena's dungeon pops out. Mia's attention is quickly drawn to the photo and her eyes literally come out of their socket. And I am profusely sweating right now. Why does this keep happening to me? She immediately picks up the file and starts scanning it, while all we do is sit and stare at her. Many emotions cross through her, sadness, anger, etc. I really don't know what to explain to her, I too am stunned after reading this, what do I tell her. It's her brother after all, I have hardly known him for a month and I feel like this, she has known him for years, what she must be feeling, I can't even guess. If anyone would have done this to any of my family member then I would have really gone for the kill, which I know for sure.

"That bitch, I knew that she was up to no good. She did all this to my brother, my sweet Christian, she transformed him into this robot that he today is, devoid of any emotions, all because of her", she has tears in her eyes while she is saying this and I hug her to give her support and make her sit. And at last the dam bursts and the crying is really loud but for once I have no words to console her. "You don't know Ana, what all he has gone through and that bitch just worsened it, now I know how he suddenly isolated himself from us, after he started working for her, Elliot had suspected something was wrong, but as he was doing good in school we just neglected it, but he was never happy all that time. Why did we let it go? I call myself his sister and I never once suspected all this while it all happened right under our nose". She says all this while crying, while I rub her arms, letting her pour out all the anger and sorrow.

"It's no one's fault, only that peadophile's fault, she brain washed Christian and again being a family friend gave her a easy access to him, and you were too young to understand all this, so none of this is your fault, it will not help in any way to keep blaming yourself. And now that you know this you better read the other part too", now that I have explained her, she seems a lot more calm then before. And now that she knows the whole truth, then I better add her in my team. As they say the more, the better. I, leaving all the glory details tell Mia the mild version of the whole story.

"Oh Lord, will his problems never stop. A crash, that man has planned a crash, is he insane. And I actually had yesterday called him and he told me he had was going to Portland on Friday by Charlie Tango. What are we going to do now, Ana?" Great, just great, now a new problem, will they ever stop.

"Okay guys, I have a plan here, as we have very less time in hand, we need to executive it as fast as possible", Ed is now in full commanding mode, I feel like we are at a war. "But you haven't really told us the plan" Steven chimes in, and Ed gives him the biggest glare possible. "Sorry, Sir", Steve immediately apologizes. These two really behave like cartoons some time.

"Can I join in, I really want to help", Mia looks towards me and Ed. I immediately respond, "Of course Mia, it's your brother after all", she smiles at me. "I really don't know how to thank you Ana, you really are the best for him."

"Okay guys, focus. First I think we should handle Jack Hyde and side by side we will tackle Elena. She is no less threat, but at least she is not a direct threat right now. And I think to tackle Jack we need to get him arrested, and we cannot get him directly arrested, we need someone to lodge a file, and same goes with Elena. Now in Jack's case Ana can be the one to lodge the compliant of sexual assault, as we all know that he will definitely make a move but we cannot wait till then, we need it before Friday, so Ana will seduce him to make his move fast. And in the meantime, I will look over all those people who were assaulted by Elena, it may be difficult as she must have brain-washed them, but there must be at least one from all those who thought that he was a victim in all this, actually I can take the minor she is currently with for investigation, he can be easy to deal with than the adults, just a threat to tell the parents, and he will recite it all like a poem. Once we lodge the complaints, leave all the next work on me. I have contacts in the police department, so I can just supply all this information to them and see to it that both of them rot in jail, forever".

"This is a really good plan, but there are two rectifications I would like to add, first I am not seducing anyone, I don't know how to, and second Christian or any other famous person's name should not be disclosed from Elena's list, we do not want to create any scandal, because I have seen some famous names in that list, and in no way will I let this affect Christian's reputation in media. Other than that, this is a perfect plan." I say with finality.

"I agree on the second one, actually a good point. But don't be stubborn on the first. It is not an option Annie, you have to do it", Ed says looking directly at me. I sigh, "But I have never seduced anyone, and now directly jumping on Jack, I don't know if I can do that", I am really nervous about this.

"Don't worry about this Ana, I will give you some tips and you'll be completely ready. Actually I have a plan, why don't you put on a Bluetooth and hide it behind your ear while seducing him, I'll keep telling you what to say or do", Mia chimes in. I really miss Kate during such times. "Sounds good", I reply.

"Okay this is fixed now, but we have to keep a backup plan ready in case, this takes time to happen. So Mia, if Ana does not succeed in her plan till Friday, you keep a plan ready to stop Christian from going in that chopper", Ed says turning his attention towards Mia. "Oh that is cake walk for me, he is literally wrapped around my little finger. Anything, else Major?" Mia asks with a flirty voice. "How about a date tomorrow evening?" yep Ed too is in the mood. "How can I deny when you sound so good?". These two really can go from zero to hundred, just a few moments back we were talking about plans and jails, and now there is romance in the air.

"If all the discussion regarding our plan is over, then I need to go to office, I am really getting late", I say gathering my handbag. "Yeah, even I'll leave, I need to catch the flight back, as my work is complete here", Steven joins in obviously awkward because of these two.

I once again thank Steven for all the help he has done and we say our good-byes to him as he had a flight to catch. I too decide to leave but Mia stops me.

"Ana, did you forget I came to meet you for a different reason". Oh yeah, she ran towards me to tell some different thing, but stupid Ed had to drop that file. "Actually, Saturday is Christian's birthday, and mom is throwing a small party, so as usual rather than enjoying it, is throwing tantrums. So as I am the inviter, he told me to call you and invite you, which I was anyways. He actually never enjoys his birthday, but thanks to you he was sounding a little happy this time", she gives me a look of gratitude, which I know by my next sentence will quickly be wiped off.

"Mia, please don't be hurt by this, but you have to do a favor for me, call Christian and tell him that I told you we have broken up so I have declined the invitation", Mia is giving me a puzzled look, and I know she must be thinking that I have gone mad, but I by now know Christian's all games. He must have agreed about the party only because he thought I would accept the invitation for his family's sake. But he is clearly mistaken, I am a girl of my words, I will follow each and every word in that contract. I can imagine his fuming face after hearing this from Mia, he will be thermo-nuclear and I just want to laugh imagining it. My poor fifty, I am harassing him so much, but just a few days baby, just a few days.

"But, why did you break-up Ana, I know he can be a handful sometimes, but he is the nicest person on the whole earth, please don't break-up with him, I apologize if he has done something stupid", and I have to smile seeing the sibling love.

"Don't worry Mia we have not broken up, in fact I can never leave him, even if he tries I will not let him go so easily. Just do as I say, please trust me on this, I really cannot explain you this", after much thinking she finally agrees, "Okay, I trust you Ana, I will call and tell him exactly as you said, and just one more question, why is Edward helping you in all this, what is his motive", she asks me but before I can answer this Ed does.

"I have to answer this one, I have the same motive that you have for your brother. I just want to help my sister, Annie is very close to me, like a small sister, which I never had, so when she asks help from me I can never say no. Just imagine, if you were in Ana's position and Christian in mine, wouldn't he had helped you. Well, same goes for us, we may not be connected by blood but our bond is none the less", Ed says while flashing me a grin, while I smile back at him, he is the best big brother in the whole world. Mia too seems to be satisfied by his words.

With all fixed including Ed and Mia's date, we all part our ways. But before leaving I informed Mia not to say anything to anyone, not even Grace and Carrick as this is Christian's decision when to tell them, not ours. And also to call Christian tomorrow, as I already have enough on the platter for the day, I do not have energy for Christian's outburst and drama.

I soon reach office and I see the SUV parked at the corner, will this man never learn. As planned Mia emails me some tips to seduce Jack and try to make him react, but he is in a shitty mood today, because some New York trip which was planned for both of us to go was cancelled by the upper management. I know exactly why he so desperately wanted to go there, to rape me, just like his previous secretaries. But it would have actually been in my favor as I would not had to seduce him, damn the upper management. So I have put a halt to the plans for the day, as all the anger will just pour out on me. After some time, Ed calls and tells me that Christian's man is trying to dig information about him, can this day get any worse, has Christian gone crazy. It is a national offence to try to get private information of the head of NSA. He and his whole team can get arrested for this, seeing this as an offence against the country. Thank God Ed called me, I immediately tell him to take the person hacking under arrest and frighten him a little, and then make him call his boss. And then to have a serious talk with Christian about national security, without disclosing any information regarding my relation with him. Let him stew on this that would be the best punishment. Ed agreed on this and then told me that he would pick me up at evening and take me back to my apartment. After I ended the call the day just went on.

Finally, office was over and Ed was right out waiting in the car. Jack was behind me but someone stopped him and I immediately took the opportunity to flee. On the way back Ed told me that the call went exactly as I said, and that Christian still has no idea regarding what our relation is.

We quickly pick up the grocery while going back as I am making lasagna for dinner. I was suspicious, about this free ride, but of course nothing comes free, now after this crappy and tiring day, I have to make food. But how can I say no when he asks so sweetly, so I relented. We at last reach the building and Ed tells me to go ahead while he brings the grocery.

As soon as I reach the door I notice that it is unlocked, who must be in there, Ethan is arriving tomorrow. Then who must be in there? I immediately remove the pocket knife and pepper spray from my bag and open the door. And standing in front of me is a girl with a gun in her shaky hands, and to be specific, it's Leila.

 **Authors Note: So, Leila has finally entered, and I have a twist in her story too, but you will have to wait to know it until next chapter. And also what do you guys think about Edward and Mia's pairing. As Ethan is not a major character in this story, I thought it would be good to pair these two instead. Please do review, and let me know your thoughts on this. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6:**

 **Christian POV:**

It is almost lunch time, and I am patiently waiting for Welch to send me the background check of that new guy Ana was with. Okay, not so patiently, I am practically on the verge of going bald because of pulling my hair in frustration. What the hell is taking him so much time, I think while reading a file, or pretending to read a file. I know that I may be over-reacting, but what can I do, I can't call Ana because of my own stupid rules, so Welch is the only person who can right now quench the curiosity of my mind. I know Ana loves me, and she has told me that many times, but I just can't stop being insecure. What if she finally meets a guy who is not self-loathing, self-depreciating, or thinks himself unlovable and not to forget has mommy issues. For God sake, I couldn't even say a simple 'I Love You' to her.

Actually I haven't said those three words to any one after Ella, even not to Grace. I really wanted to tell my family how much I love them all, but just the image telling Ella that and then she leaving me all alone to fight the world comes to my mind, I shudder thinking what would have happened if that pimp of hers would have come back rather than Grace.

And after that time I only once gathered the courage to say those words to a person, and that was Elena. I remember that day clear as sky, as soon as those words left my mouth she took me to her playroom and beat me with the harshest whip she had, and after every hit she made me repeat that love was for fools. Even today after so many years, I cringe while remembering that day and those blows. I was only eighteen back then, so when all those around me were acting like love-sick teenagers, I was limping because of the punishment I got for doing the same.

After that I never have uttered the L word to anyone. Neither did I let anyone say it to me, Elena had it so rooted in me that I never let my feelings resurface. Many of my contracts were terminated just for the sole reason. I just had closed myself off, from my family, from the world. And then this sunshine entered my office to take my interview, and then brightened my world. My sunshine, my Ana.

Only if I had gathered enough courage to tell her how much I love her, always will, only her, no one else. But saying those words only brought back pained and sad memories. So I hesitated to say those words, even though I wanted to reciprocate every time she said them. But now I am starting to regret it, because if that other guy does it before me then I will lose Ana to him. No I can't let this happen, I have to find the courage to say those words, and that too fast.

I suddenly am suddenly pulled out from my musings, when I hear my ringtone. At last Welch has called, but he never calls, he emails me. There must be something really wrong. Where does Ana gather all these creepy guys? But at least now I am there to protect her from them all, like Jose I will protect her from this guy too.

"What the hell was taking you so much time Welch, I have been waiting", but my sentence is cut off by someone speaking, an unknown voice.

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Grey, but I have other important work to do rather than chatting. First let me introduce myself, I am Major Smith, the director of NSA. And I have called you to ask which terrorist organization are you trying to supply my information", what the hell is going on, who is this man and where is Welch. Is this some sort of prank, but Elliot is out of town, so I don't think it is. Ok keep it calm Grey, I am sure there must be a misunderstanding.

"I am sorry Major Smith, but I think you are misled here by someone, I have many enemies in the business world, who try to spread wrong information about me". Yes, I think that is a logical explanation.

"Oh no, there is no misunderstanding in this, and for your information I have your employee, Mr. Welch under arrest for trying to track me down. You see, like you have this guy, I have ten of my own. So do not try to give excuses and answer my question, why where you trying to dig information about me", his voice is stern and a bit scary, not that I am sacred of anyone, Christian Grey does not fear anything. "You do understand that, doing this is a national offence, which can land you in jail. And the punishments are very harsh, just to let you know."

Oh shit, if Welch was doing a background check on this guy that means only one thing. He was the guy Ana was with. I am in some deep trouble. I should really stop this stalking habit, which will someday do an irreparable damage. You are wrong Grey, it is already done. Now the million dollar question is, what am I going to answer him, that I was jealous and wanted to know who my girlfriend was hugging. Ana would literally crucify me if she gets to know this. No this matter should stop here itself, before getting to her. Think Grey, think.

"Actually, Major I think Welch searched for the wrong person. I am extremely sorry for the inconvenience caused, but I give you my word it will never happen again", I hope that sounded sincere enough. I just wanted to strangle the arrogant fucker but the logical side of me told that this was not the moment to strike back.

"Okay, as this the first time this happened and you are giving me your word on this, I am leaving your employee", I release a huge sigh, but it is short lived as he continues, "But I am warning you, do not repeat this mistake. Because next time, there will be no saving". With this he hangs the call.

Now Ana has a successful fucker behind, unlike those useless ones. Competition is stiff, he really seemed very close to her from the photos. But she is with me, that too in a contract, she cannot cheat with me. But he does not have problems like me, he does not have touch issues like me, he is normal guy. Then why would she be with a guy like me, which is the thing I fear most. I trust her, but I just can't help being insecure. It's like literally ingrained in me.

After that pathetic phone call, all my mood to work has flew away from the window, and I am thinking of just taking the day off and watching Ana from my car sitting outside her office, well on the CCTV camera from SIP security. Hey it was installed so I could watch if the employees were working properly, or to have a watch over the blue eyed goddess that is constantly on my mind.

Like I said I have been sitting outside Ana's office, waiting to get a glimpse of her. And meanwhile, Welch called saying he was quitting because of today's fiasco but I immediately offered him a huge raise, which I knew the fucker couldn't refuse, so I still have my hacker in place. You see I am great at mind deals, it's just the heart that creates problems.

Just as I am thinking, I see the vision I have been waiting to see the whole day coming out of her office. And what a vison it is, dressed in that tight pencil skirt, which I just want to rip off, I wonder what is inside it. Keep it in your pants Grey, at least until Friday. But how can she wear such sexy clothes to work, these should only be for my eyes. And I know one thing definitely, that boss of hers must have eye raped her completely. Speaking of him I cancelled the trip he had planned with my girlfriend to New York. I had specifically told Roach, that all big decisions should pass through me. I usually hand those decisions to Ros, but as Ana was concerned here so I just took it in my own hands to be safe. Welch is still finding why Jack's all previous secretaries were leaving their jobs without reasons, hope he finds out soon.

My Ana is so innocent and naïve, she easily believes anyone. And even when I tried to warn her about Jack on Friday, she just brushed it off saying he was just being friendly. Really, what am I going to do with her? I know the answer, love and protect her. I will not let any danger touch her, I will always be there to protect her.

Suddenly I see her enter a car, and then speed off. I immediately take off and follow it, from a distance. While the car takes a side turn I see who she is in the car with. And the image I see just brings out a burning rage inside me, she is laughing over something with that fucking Major. I turn the car over and simultaneously call Bastille, I really need to blow off this anger, and he better be ready to get his ass kicked tonight. I call Taylor and tell him to take leave as I will not need him tonight, and then switch off the phone. I really need some time alone. These calls will only distract me, and then the anger will come off on another person, which I don't want.

I should really stop thinking about this, but just can't stop thinking about her happy and laughing image I just saw. This should have been, not him, I should have been the one making her laugh. But the reality is, she can't even look into my eyes right now, again my idiotic rules. Oh Ana, I miss you, so much.

 **Authors Note: So Christian just switched off his phone, and Ana is on gun point in front of Leila. What do you think? This is just a filler of Christian's day before we are back to Ana's pov. I will try to update as soon as possible. Laters.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I am sorry for the delay in update and please ignore any mistakes as I have written it in a hurry, as I did not want to keep all you guys waiting for long. I will try to update the next chapter till next Monday. And also Happy Holidays to all of you guys!**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Ana POV:**

So at last the moment has arrived, Leila is right in front of me. Well, truth to be told I wasn't exactly waiting for this moment. But at least now all this drama will come to an end. And even Christian's constant nagging about my safety will come to an end. Some moments pass in silence while we stare at each other, she is looking at me with a blank expression on her face, she has the same trench coat on that she had when I last saw her, and by the looks of her she is probably in need of a bath. Her hair is another thing, all greasy and dirty, probably not washed for a long time and even she has bandages tied to her wrist which have blood on them. Her eyes are dull brown and rather lifeless. Other than that she looks like a carbon copy of me. Mr. Grey certainly has a type, my subconscious reminds me. Oh, just stop it Steele, and focus on the issue at hand.

And all the military training started to kick in. I started to look for one slight error in her movements so I could disarm her. And then something clicked in my mind, well she was shaking as a leaf, and that means she is scared. And I think, she has never used a revolver before, by the way she is holding it. Well, her weakness is my benefit. And I think of a plan to attack back. And finally, attack.

I start walking in the apartment and say to her, "Hey, Leila right? What can I do for you", I distract her with my conversation, okay try to distract as she stares back at me with a confused look on her face but still with those scary emotionless eyes.

Everything happened fast then. I lurch forward and kick the gun in her hands with my legs. Leila's eyes widen, while I immediately run and take the revolver in my hands from the ground where it has fallen.

She stares at me in shock and then says, "No. You can't do this to me, that revolver is the only thing left which I can call mine". She is pleading me with her eyes, God is she insane. Or do I look insane to her, to return her the revolver.

And of course I could do this, actually it was a cake walk for me. It would be a shame if I couldn't actually disarm her, with all the military training. I have played with guns since I was a child, Ray would be so proud, but I can't really call him and say 'Hi daddy, I just disarmed my boyfriend's crazy ex-submissive'. That would definitely lead Christian to his grave early, so not a good idea. This girl really thought that she could hold a candle against me.

"Sit", I say to her sternly. She immediately follows my orders and sits on the couch bowing her head down, I can say a bit scared. I think she is getting into the sub space, oh no missy, this is time to talk and talk you will.

But before talking there is one thing to do, "Would you like some tea or coffee and would you like some cookies too", before starting I think she should eat something, she really looks too thin, and me being me couldn't see someone in such a condition.

"Not hungry", it's barely a whisper but I hear it anyway. Oh lord, why me? Why can't my life be simple, like before, all these problems make me suddenly feel grown up. I don't want to grow up so fast, college life was so simple, only study, eat and sleep, no tensions. I want that back, but I know I can't.

"Listen, I do not have time for this, I am not asking whether you are hungry or not, you have to eat whether you want to or not, so again I am asking you tea or coffee", I ask her patiently, ok as much patience as one can have at such moment.

"Coffee would be nice", she says with still her head bowed. Ok this is starting to piss me off, why can't she just look at me directly and speak.

I quickly prepare coffee for her and tea for me as I think I will need that while talking to her. While doing this I simultaneously take my phone and message Christian that I have got Leila and she is safe. There, one thing done, now moving on to other. I get the cookies and set the tray. She is sitting quietly the whole time, her eyes still glued to the floor, while my eyes following her every move.

I set the tray on the table and put the coffee mug in front of her. "Drink", I say softly while looking at her.

She immediately leaps for the coffee and cookies. I think she must be hungry, while picking up my own tea cup. I immediately feel pity, looking at her condition. She needs some severe help. "Leila I think you should take a bath after this, I will give you some of my clothes and also we should changes your bandages before they get infected", she snapped her head up while I was speaking. She is looking at me curiously.

"Why are you helping me, did you forget I was just about to kill you. So rather than throwing me out of here or calling the police, why all this?" hearing this I smile towards her, a genuine one. "I know you were not in your right mind that time, what you need right now is help and I am just doing that. Christian told me all you have gone through, I wouldn't want it for my worst enemy. So tell one good reason why I should not help you".

Hearing this she gives me a teary smile and says, "No one has spoken with such kindness for a long time, at least since my boyfriend died. Thank you", she says with gratitude in her voice.

"But it does not change the fact. What you did was wrong, and not justifiable. You may have suffered, but that does not mean you make others life miserable. Do you even know how much worried Christian was, what were you even thinking?" I really did not want to sound angry but I just couldn't help it.

"I am really sorry", she says while tears are flowing down her face.

"Sorry doesn't change anything, Leila. I mean what were you even thinking? Had you even thought through the repercussions of this act you had just pulled. If you had shoot me, I would have been in the hospital right now, and you would have been in jail", I say this slowly letting all this sink into her brain.

At last I see realization dawn on her and I know I have hit target. "I am really sorry Miss Steele but I just really didn't think properly before doing all this. I….. My all life came to a standstill when my boyfriend died. I didn't have anyone to go to. I met my boyfriend while I was with my husband. Don't get me wrong I was not cheating on him. My husband was very abusive, he was from the lifestyle, and that is how we meet. He said he was in love with me and wanted to marry me. It was like a fairy tale for me until…", here she stops and lets out a sob. I immediately sit beside her and hug her showing her that she is not alone. She calms down after some time, tears still pouring out of her eyes, taking a huge breath she continues.

"After some months of marriage he started getting angry for small things. He wouldn't allow me to go out of the house, always tie me in the bedpost, and punish me for just taking out his frustration. I mean I was familiar with pain from being in the lifestyle, but he had pushed past all my limits. It was seeing a whole different person. And I couldn't even call my parents as they had not supported my marriage, they thought he was not good for me and told me they would cut all ties with me if I married him. But I was too blinded in love at that time. He had made me give up my job, making me completely depended on him. But I was slowly reaching my breaking, and so one day I decided to run. Seeing the right opportunity I ran, but there was no place to actually go, I was literally on the line of becoming a prostitute. But like a knight in shining armour, he came into my life and saved me. He helped me get a divorce from my husband, even let me stay with him. It took time to heal, but he made me again fall in love. At last I was happy again, but God had other plans for us, one day while I was making dinner, the bell rang. There was a police officer standing there telling me that my boyfriend died in a car accident. For some moments I felt that all of this was a cruel joke, but it was reality. I just didn't know what to do after that, I couldn't go back to my husband or my parents. This is how I landed in Seattle, as there was no other place I could go", she says this while looking out of the window seeing the rain dripping down the window, while I sit beside her silently urging her to continue.

Still looking out of the window, she continues in a pensive tone, "Now that I think of it, after listening to you, I know what a big mistake coming here was. I am really sorry, for all the trouble I have created in your lives. I should have never listened to Mrs. Lincoln."

"Wait, what?", this last statement has peaked my curiosity, of course Elena had something to do with this, that woman is really digging her grave deep. "What did she do?", I ask her with a raised eyebrow.

"When I came to Seattle there was no place for me to go, so I went to her. She had previously helped me find my dominants. I had lost all the control of my life, I just wanted someone to take all the decisions for me, to again stabilize my life. And when I meet her instead of showing me file of any dominants, she showed me the photograph of both of you in the newspaper, and I could see the genuine happiness and love in Sir's eyes, which I had not once seen in all those two years I was with him. But she told me that you were a gold digger and only trying to trap him. That you were not even a submissive, so you could not even fulfill his needs. I am not going to lie to you Anastasia, I had feelings for him and that was the reason I had actually ended the contract. As he had already made it clear that he did not have normal relationships, so I had left before he himself would reject me. Actually that time too, Mistress Elena had advised me to do it, before he would know of my feelings. I wanted more, he did not", she has a sad smile on her face, while I shudder thinking that this could have been me if Christian did not love me back.

"From what you have said, I can understand how you felt. But you can't just make anyone love you. And about taking control, BDSM is only about sexual desires, you cannot include it in daily life decisions, as it would rather become an unhealthy habit. And in a busy world like this, no one has time for taking all of other people's decision. No matter what life has thrown at you, you should never give up like this. And I know your life had been terrible these past few months but that does not give you a right to go and destroy others life. And trying to kill yourself, will also never help to gain someone's love", I say looking at her bandages, I hope she gets what I am trying to convey here.

"You are probably right, I actually never loved him. I think, it was just a moment of infatuation, which comes and goes. I mean what is there to not like in him, you know what I mean right? Anyway, when I meet my boyfriend I understood the true meaning of love. As they say true love happens only once, so for me that was my boyfriend, and I think for you it is Mr. Grey, I could see the way both of your eyes lit up when together, even from far away. Again, sorry for stalking. So, back to the story, she told me that I was prefect for him, that I could fulfill his needs, rather than you. That for me to get him I should first finish you. She even got me the permit to carry a weapon. And I was just in daze, my eyes were seeing the obvious love between you both, but my brain was giving other signals. I just wanted someone to just control my life and I thought I would be happy again like before. He was the perfect dominant, and I thought I had a chance with him But now that I think of it, she just brain-washed me. And like an idiot I fell for it. Oh God, how could I be this stupid, this all could have landed me directly in jail. It was like I had stopped seeing reason. I just did what she said, without realizing the consequences of it. I always knew that woman was up to no good, even when I was with Sir, she would always make him punish me for even a smallest of error. But he said that she was his mentor, so I thought if he could have so much faith in her then she must be good. But now I get her plan, killing two birds with one stone. You dead and I in jail, and Sir would be all hers. But don't worry Anastasia, I have realized my mistake, I promise you I would never be a problem in your life after this", I see the sincerity in her eyes. I knew after some explaining see could understand. Only if Christian would stop over-reacting, and think things through, he would even had seen that.

I contemplate all the words she has said, and think she is probably right. This would all have been in Elena's favor if this plan had actually worked out, and that too without her being involved. I have to admit, that woman is really smart. But just using it for wrong reasons.

"Hmm, this is seems a reasonable explanation. But Leila, you were lucky it was us, others would not have been so forgiving, so think before doing anything, and mostly because of other's influence. You better keep that in mind, and do not repeat your mistake. If you want help, ask for it, I am sure you would had received it. And now that our talk has finished I think you should take your bath, I'll get you a yoga pant and tank top, and don't worry stay here tonight, we'll deal with all the problems tomorrow morning, today just rest", hearing this she leaps toward me and hugs me. I have to smile at that, poor thing had to go through so much.

"Thank you, thank you, so much Anastasia, I really do not have enough words to thank you", she says while giving me a teary smile.

"First of all there is really no need to thank me, and secondly call me Ana, only my parents call me Anastasia, and that too when they are scolding me, so I don't like it usually", I wink towards us to lighten the mood and it seems to work as she lets out a small giggle. I continue, "And I had one more thing to say, stop calling Christian sir as he is no more your dominant. If you don't feel comfortable with Christian then call him Mr. Grey", I hope she gets the message, I may be helping her but does not mean I don't feel jealous, after all at some point she did sleep with him.

She nods her head knowingly, message clearly received. We are about to get up when the door suddenly bursts open. Oh fuck, I had completely forgotten about Ed, where was he anyway. He starts to speak without even looking up, "Sorry Annie, had to receive an important call", besides me Leila freezes, maybe afraid.

Edward finally looks up from his phone and a shocked expression takes over his features. And I am really getting confused right now. Do they know each other?

"Oh my God, Leila I have been searching you for so long. You just disappeared into thin air", he exclaims while she just stands there looking at him like a statue. Okay, now it's confirm he knows her, but the question is how?

 **Authors Note: Hmm, so Ed knows Leila. But how, what do you guys think? Please review and let me know what you all think. So, until next time. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: To the guest reviewer, thank you for reviewing and letting me know your thoughts, as I cannot PM you personally, so I am writing it here.**

 **Do not worry, this is the last you are hearing of Leila, she didn't get a proper closure in the books so I just thought of giving it here. I only wanted a happy ending for her, too. So she does not come and disturb Ana and Christian later. And I too am all for Ed and Mia pairing. So, don't worry.**

 **And to all of you guys, Edward is not her boyfriend or ex-husband. And to find out who he is, please read the following chapter. Ok enough of my rant, on with the chapter.**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Ana's POV:**

"Please, not again. I had just thought I could recover from my horrible past. Not this again. I am really sorry Major, I can't do this right now, and I know you wanted to meet me but discussing about Charles was very difficult for me that time, so I just ran away from situation. You would rather think of me as a coward, but I was just not ready to face the reality. I am sorry, but I need a little time Major", she pleads to him. What the hell is going on, and why does this name Charles sound familiar?

"You are not a coward Leila, I can understand your circumstances. And please stop calling me Major, it's Edward, how many times do I have to tell you that", Ed says in a kind tone, he really doesn't like it when people call him with the military title outside work.

"And, if you would had come to meet me much could had been avoided. I had so many people searching you, but there was no success at all, Charles had almost lost hope. No need to widen your eyes, this was the reason I had called you to meet me, so I could tell you that your boyfriend was indeed alive. It was just a trick, the accident, the cops coming to your apartment was all fabricated for a mission, and it was important to make it look like Charles was dead, they had spies having a view of your apartment too. And we did finish the mission before I came here. And this was not to be told to any one, so Charles didn't tell you, it is a part of our job we just cannot change it. But he had requested me to at least inform you that he was alive. But before I could tell you, you just disappeared", at last he finishes. Now I remember, Charles is working under Ed, I was with him for a mission a year ago. I started when I was nineteen, so I have only three years of experience though, so Charles was my senior, he helped me a lot, I learned many things from him. Leila is a lucky girl, he really is a good man.

"You mean to say that Charles is alive, and not dead. Oh my God, I can't believe this", she has the biggest grin on her face. She looks so happy. "And, all this time, I have been sad and depressed for no reason. You heard him Ana, my Charles is alive", and I have to smile, seeing her happiness. She is literally laughing and crying at the same time, but I must say she deserves this happiness after all she has been through.

Even Ed smiles seeing her happiness, I guess he knows her, as he and Charles are friends. Actually everyone working under him is his friend, he does it to make them comfortable, and well I know this because I work under him too.

"Well, there is one more good news for you Leila, Charles is currently in Seattle, we got a lead from our sources that you were seen here, so I called him here too. He is currently at the apartment I am staying at. And if you want I can call him and tell him to come here to meet you or we could go meet him", Ed says with kindness, I guess seeing her appearance.

"Really, we can do that, I can't wait to meet him", she says but I interrupt her, "Ed, why don't you call Charles here, till then Leila could take a bath", she needs a bath badly, and it is better for Charles, not to see her in this attire, he'll definitely get a heart attack. Leila seems to understand my meaning and agrees.

So then Ed calls Charles, while I show Leila the way to the bathroom and quickly pick out some clothes for her. I set them on the bed, and then leave the bedroom to give her privacy.

As soon as I step out of the bedroom, I see Ed looking at my direction, following my every step. I sigh in frustration, I know what he wants. He wants to know how I know Leila, he will never ask unless I tell him willingly, but he will keep looking at me till I tell him. But what do I tell him, Leila is Christian's ex-submissive.

Now there is a big problem in all of this. When I narrated him all of Christian's story, I had skipped a big part, that Christian still practices, or rather practiced that lifestyle till now. I only told him the Elena part, so now he thinks that after Elena, Christian had stopped with it. That was Christian's past and he had trusted me while telling it, I already feel guilty telling Ed about Elena, but I needed help so I couldn't help it. But the next part was not necessary for our plan, so I just skipped it. And also I knew that Ed would have never accepted Christian if he knew that he tried to get me into bdsm and sign the contract. He is very protective of me, rather he still thinks I am an innocent baby, sometimes he is worse than Ray. And he is also an important person in my life, his approval means a lot to me. But even so, Christian is the love of my life, I would always choose him first, and what we do behind the closed doors is no one's business, so finally I decided to skip that part, for every one's peace.

"Leila is Christian's ex. She was devastated after her boyfriend's death, and then she came back to Seattle and chased after my boyfriend, thinking he loves her. She was just desperate for some love Ed, that's all", I sum it up for him.

"But that still doesn't answer why she is here", he asks with a raised eyebrow. Damn, how could I forget such an important thing? Now what do I answer him.

But before I can answer his question, Leila does, "Actually I came here to kill her", she is freshly showered and wearing the clothes I had left for her, and at last she looks human, rather than a zombie.

"What?" Ed's shouts out at her answer, ever the dramatic. To calm him down, I quickly add, "But she didn't, because I stopped her and made her understand, that what she was doing was wrong." Ed visibly calms down after hearing this.

"More like knocked some sense in me", Leila says, and at that we three share a hearty laugh. "Well, Annie can be a badass when she thinks necessary, and she definitely makes you feel like a kid in the principal's office when she lectures you", at this they both laugh at my expense while I give them the stink eye.

Soon there is a knock on the door, and thinking that it must be Charles, I go to open it, while Ed tells Leila about our childhood stories, both of them quite deep in conversation. But as soon as I open the door, I am shocked, as someone hugs the life out of me. I didn't even get to see who this person was.

I try to loosen the grip this person has on me but the grip only tightens. Ultimately, I stop fighting, and after a few seconds I feel the grip loosen and I come face to face with the most handsome face I have ever seen. My fifty, no big guess there, is standing in front of me with concern plaguing his features.

Suddenly I am pulled into a kiss, it's like he is trying to pour all his emotions into the kiss but why did I breathe alcohol on my mouth. "Thank God, you are safe Ana. I am really sorry baby, I had switched off my phone. But as soon as I saw your message I came running to rescue you. Are you okay, did she do anything to you? I swear I will kill anyone who tries to harm you", oh my, fifty is clearly drunk, he is literally slurring those words. Then I look into his eyes and they are bloodshot, yeah definitely drunk. He suddenly looks amused and I wonder why, but he answers my thought himself, "Ana, why is your apartment spinning, and why are there two heads on your shoulder?", he laughs like a kid who just saw a funny cartoon character, and now it is my turn to be amused. Drunk Christian, is cute Christian. But at last, all of these Christian's are my fifty, only mine.

"Shit, everything is spinning baby", and with that his head is on my shoulder, clearly he has fainted. Then I come face to face with two of his men, Taylor and Sawyer, Christian was blocking the whole door. They clearly look embarrassed or rather awkward, clearly by their boss's antics. I give them a warm smile, silently thanking them for keeping my love safe. They return it with a nod and a small smile of their own, well at least they showed some emotion on their always stoic face.

"We are really sorry Ma'am, for the inconvenience caused, but Sir was rather insistent, threatening to drive on his own to your apartment, so we had no other option than to drive him here", they apologize. I offer them a kind smile and say, "It is no problem at all, and on the contrary I should thank you both for bringing him here safely. But would you guys do me a favor and help me to take him to my bedroom, he is rather heavy." They chuckle at this, and nod. They take Christian's weight off me and I show them the way to my bedroom.

While going there we get a curious glance from Ed, while a frightened glance from Leila, clearly after seeing Christian she pales. We soon reach my bedroom and I tell them to put Christian on the bed, he is anyways passed out. I then pull his shoes and set them beside my bed, I then pull the blanket over him and he snuggles in, he looks so cute in his sleep, just like a child.

Soon I switch the lights off and we move out of the bedroom. As soon we reach the living room, we see Ed and Taylor looking at it each with a grin on their face. Okay, this is weird.

"What a pleasant surprise, to see you here Sir", Taylor says, while looking curiously towards Ed. They both shake hands, totally military style. Ok now I understand, they both worked as marines, must be knowing each other from there.

"Well, indeed it is a pleasant surprise. After so many years, almost four. You just seemed to vanish after your retirement Jason. And now you don't work under me so it's just Edward", Ed then turns towards me and says, "Annie, you remember Sophie right, well meet her dad, Captain Jason Taylor", okay, today is really a day full of surprises, from morning to night. Now I remember why it always sounded so familiar, but I didn't even know Taylor's first name, and there are thousands of Taylor out there, how could I had guessed that this Taylor was actually Soph's dad. Sophie, what an angel she is, the cutest child I have ever seen, I hope one day I have a daughter like her.

"You are Soph's dad", I ask or rather exclaim in my excitement. I always wanted to meet him, but never got the chance, I wanted to tell him to leave that his pathetic excuse of a life, that was Sophie's mother. She was worse than my own mother, never bothered of her child at all. That was how I actually meet Sophie, to babysit her, because that horrible woman never cared. We separated when I had to leave with mom after my parents got divorced. She was four then, but too mature for her age, sadly that it is reality with children having horrible mothers like these, they mature early than their age. I just got busy in my own life after that, so we lost contact.

"And if my guess is correct you must be Sophie's 'Captain Annie', right?", I just nod with a smile on my face, he reminds me so much of Ray, Sophie is lucky to have such a wonderful father, I am saying this because I have seen the way he looks at Christian, with a fatherly gaze, that too when he behaves like an complete asshole. So he must love his own daughter more than anything.

"It's an honor to at last meet you, Ma'am", he says while bringing his hand forward to shake with mine. And I just roll my eyes, while shaking his hand, will they ever quit the formalities.

"Please Taylor, it is just Ana, no need of this formalities. And how is Sophie? She must be grown up, does she even remember me?" it's been so many years, I won't blame her if she doesn't. But it would certainly make me sad.

"Of course, she remembers you Ana, there is always a mention of you in one thing or another. I still cannot thank Sir enough, for suggesting that you could look after her, while we were at the war. I really worried what would happen of her if I left her with my wife", he says shuddering, maybe while remembering his wife.

"For God's sake Jason, it's Edward, how many times do I have to tell you this", I really do not get why he is fretting on this so much. First Leila and now Taylor.

"Sorry Major, old habits, die hard", Taylor grins towards him, and continues, "Edward, this is my friend and now colleague, Luke Sawyer, he worked for FBI, and just retired a few months back. He had us helped in a mission back then with some information, if you remember".

"But we never got a chance to meet, I am highly inspired by your work Sir, motivation to a lot of us. Honor to meet you at last", they both too shake hands with a smile on their face. What is it today, like reunite day or something?

"Same here Luke, and I never actually told you thanks for the help. So, Thank you", Ed says with sincerity, and then he looks towards me, I know what he wants to ask, I nod to tell him that this was the same man following us this morning. Seriously, he has eyes of a hawk.

Suddenly another voice emerges, "Sorry, but can I interrupt for a moment here. I just wanted to apologize for all the problems I had created, really sorry Taylor, and please will you apologize to Mrs. Jones on my behalf? Ana made me understand what I did was wrong", Leila looks towards Taylor with pleading eyes.

"We were all very worried Ms. Williams, but if all is sought out then there is really no need for apologizing, the only person you need to apologize is Mr. Grey, he has spent sleepless nights searching you, he blamed himself for the state you were in", Taylor says in a serious tone.

"Of course, tomorrow morning the first thing I will do is apologize to Mr. Grey", she says with a conviction in her voice.

"That reminds me I have to go check on him, I'll be right back. Oh wait, I had to ask you something Taylor, are you still with your wife and where is Sophie? I want to meet her", I know I am probably bombarding that poor man with so many questions.

"Oh, I divorced her a long time ago, it was a mutual decision. But I also lost Sophie's custody with it, as she was too small to be without her mother, the court's words not mine. I even gave up my military career for that reason, but it proved to be of no use. This is how I actually landed on my current job, you see, at least I could provide her with a better life financially. And I did get some visiting rights, so I try to meet her as many times as I can", he seems to be drifted off in his thoughts.

"Well, at least you got rid of that horrible wife of yours. And don't worry you can reapply for custody of Sophie, I am sure now that she is older you will get it." I try to console him.

With that I get up and go to my bedroom, see how Christian is doing. And my baby is sleeping almost like a baby, all sprawled out on my bed. Nowhere is the shrewd and arrogant business, in its place is a calmly sleeping and heavily dreaming person. What a difference it makes when a person is asleep.

And actually to think of it I have never seen him sleep before, it is always him staring at me when I get up. He is always up before me, so here is your chance Steele, enjoy it till you have it, my subconscious reminds me. I just stand there staring at his beautiful face. Suddenly he starts to steer and says the words I have waited for a long time to hear from his mouth, "I Love You, Ana, so much", and with that his breathing again returns to normal.

A lone tear escapes my eye, my poor damaged, fifty. I love him too, so much. I jump on the bed, and cradle his head to my chest, tight, in fear that he will just disappear in thin air, he nuzzles it, clearly uncomfortable with my grip, I smile and loosen my grip on him.

I look at his sleeping form, getting sad. My boyfriend says these words to me while drunk and asleep, but he does not have the courage to say it in a sober state, the tragedy of my life. I just take a deep sigh.

I will make Elena pay for all she has done to my fifty, I can't get him justice for his childhood abuse, but I will definitely get him justice for all the teenage years he has lost because of that bitch troll.

But I know one thing now, just putting her in jail is not the solution to all of this, she is more deeply imbibed in his thoughts, I need to rip her out of his system completely. If Leila could see reason, then Christian is definitely smarter than her, he too will see it, I will make him see it. But he needs to see her truth himself, not through my or any other person's eyes.

Jack is just an external threat so it's easy to handle, but Elena is a different thing altogether. I really need to fabricate my plan carefully when that Cruella is concerned. That name actually suits her, I smile thinking that I will now call her that.

But I'll think about all this some different time, I am really tired today. All these revelations from morning, till now have literally exhausted me, and I am hungry too, we didn't even have dinner with all of this going on, all that grocery shopping got wasted. No worries about that though, I'll cook something good tomorrow.

It's already pretty late, almost midnight, last night too I slept late, and again tonight. This is so wrong, why do I have to go to work tomorrow morning? Arggh!

I sigh and give Christian a peck on the lips, adjust the comforter on him again, and get up to leave the bedroom, in search of food. Damn, my stomach is growling, I am really hungry.

As soon as I enter the living room, I see Charles and Leila hugging, so at last they meet. While the other three are discussing about wars, men, I can never understand them.

After some time, they end their hug, and Leila says in a stern voice to Charles, "Don't ever do that to me again, Mister, or you will regret to ever being born".

I smile and move towards them, "Hey Charles, long time no meet".

His eyes travel towards me and he gives me a surprised look while smiling, "Oh my God, Ana, how are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Um, well I am fine. And about the second question, I think Leila will be able to answer it better. Why don't you guys go to the bedroom on the right, it's my roommates bedroom who is currently not in the city. You will need privacy for the next conversation, and it's pretty late so stay the night", I say to both of them while pointing towards Kate's bedroom. They say their goodnight's to all and go in the bedroom. It is Leila's story to tell, so it is better she tells it, rather than me.

"I think we should take our leaves too, Ana would you tell boss that we are waiting in the car when he wakes up", Taylor says while getting up to leave along with Luke.

"Oh no, both of you are staying here tonight, the weather is not good, I will not allow you to sit in the car whole night", they are staying here for Christian's safety, how can I let them stay in a car whole night. "And I am sure you must not had dinner, so I am ordering food, tell me what you guys want. And I know my apartment is small but we can survive one night. I will not have no for an answer, so do not even try", I say with finality and both of them smile at my bossiness, surely remembering another bossy person.

So according to our plan or rather my plan we ordered some Chinese food from a nearby restaurant, and at last my hunger got satisfied. I went to Kate's bedroom to give Leila and Charles some dinner, but they both were already asleep, so I just closed the door silently, and let them sleep. I know Christian will not wake up at least till next morning with all the alcohol he has drank, so there was no need to go see him.

After our late dinner, we just sat on the couches, Ed and I on one, and Taylor and Sawyer on the other. They all talked about their time in marines and FBI respectively, while I listened gaining experience from it. Then we even talked about Sophie, Taylor showed me some of her current photos, she still looks so cute. He promised me a meeting with her, when he goes the next time. She will be so surprised. Even Luke shared some of his stories, he seems like a good guy. He seemed comfortable, with us too. So in all we enjoyed the evening, or rather late night.

So the talks went on and on, and all the tiredness of the day was showing up and I had brought blankets for everyone, and being snuggled in one of them wasn't helping much. My head dropped on Ed's shoulder, and my eyes started to close. So, I just gave up fighting against it, and drifted off to sleep.

 **Christian's POV:**

I wake up with bright sun rays peeking through the window, why the hell didn't I close the curtains yesterday. I look at the alarm clock and see it's six in the morning, how come my alarm didn't ring? Then I realize I have a severe headache, my whole head is hurting so much. I look around and realize that I am not in my bedroom rather I am in Ana's bedroom. How the hell did I land here, and where the hell is Ana?

And then I start to remember all the events of yesterday evening, after kicking Bastille's ass, I was still angry, so I did the only thing I thought would help, drinking. With this severe headache I think I drank pretty much than normal. After that I don't remember anything. But the question is how come I am in Ana's bed. But then who am I to complain, any way is good for getting in bed with Ana, I think with a smirk plastered on my face. So at last she caved in. But wait, if we had sex, how come my clothes are still on. Hmm, only Ana can answer my questions. And I also need a strong cup of coffee and an aspirin.

I get up to look for Ana, she must be in the bathroom. I check but it's empty. Where else can she be at such an early hour, definitely not jogging though, from the time we have been together not once has she gone jogging. It sounds so good, saying 'we have been together' rather than in contract with each other like the others, I smile thinking.

I think she must be in the kitchen, yeah that's the only place that comes to my mind. So, I open the bedroom door to go towards the kitchen. But I stop when I look at the scenario before me.

Ana is sleeping with her head on that fucking Major's shoulder, God I feel the rage again building inside me, just looking at my Ana with any other man does this to me, this is the power she has on me. Then I see Taylor and Sawyer on the opposite side couch, and also lots of empty containers on the coffee table, it looks like they were having a nice time without me to irritate them. Then I smell coffee, if Ana is sleeping then who the hell is in the kitchen. I move a little forward to look towards the kitchen, and now I thoroughly confused, or rather still asleep and dreaming. Leila is in Ana's kitchen making pancakes while a man is sitting at the breakfast table, drinking coffee. They both are smiling at each other and Leila is even blushing.

What the hell is going on, have I entered an alternative universe or something?

 **Authors Note: So, at last Leila's story is coming to an end, only a talk between Leila and Christian is remaining, as she still has to apologize to him. I wanted to complete that part too in this chapter but it just was getting too lengthy, so next chapter I promise I will end Leila story. And after that we will return to our two main villains (wink) and of course our favorite couple. Until next time, Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: First of all I wanted to thank all the follows and reviews all you guys have given. And sorry for the delay in the update, but I was very busy in my studies lately, so didn't get time to write. I will try to avoid such delays, and again thank you for all the supportive reviews.**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Christian POV:**

I voice out my thoughts before I have time to think, "What the hell is going on here", I yell, waking up everyone. All the three men immediately get alerted, maybe thinking there is some danger around. Even Leila seems shocked by my sudden outburst, and that stranger is now standing beside her perhaps in a protective stance, intriguing.

Amidst, all of this there was only one person sleeping, and that is of course my sleeping beauty. How she can sleep even through all of this yelling is the real mystery. The first thought that came to my mind is that Leila and Ana are in the same room, and my baby might be in danger, though my eyes were showing me a different scenario, my mind was giving me some different signals.

So the first thing my mind instructed me to do was to get Ana in a safe place, away from any harm. And I did so. I immediately leapt forward, surprising every one present in the room and picked her from the couch and carried her to her bedroom. Her safety is my concern, all other things be damn.

I heard some foot steps behind me, turning around I see Leila entering the room. Putting Ana on the bed, I direct her with my cold stare. How dare she come to my girlfriend's house, how dare she try to harm her, how dare she break her NDA? Has she forgotten the repercussions of such this, I can destroy her in minutes if I want.

And from the look of it, she doesn't appear to me as ill as she was in the photos I had seen of her, actually quite the opposite. So was all this was a drama just to attract my attention.

But before I can ask her these questions which having been plaguing my mind, she says with a nervous tone may I add, "Mr. Grey, I know you must be having lots of questions. But first and foremost, I want to apologize for all the trouble I had created. I am really sorry for disturbing your life, but I really wasn't in the right mind. But thanks to Ana, I could see reason", and with this she starts to tell her whole story from the beginning where her boyfriend died to her 'eye-opening' conversation with Ana. And again my Ana steals the show, man she was not joking when she told me that she would take care of Leila, I think even I couldn't have tackled this situation this efficiently. And at last she sums it up with telling me that her boyfriend had actually not died but was alive which she found out just yesterday.

I really do not know what to say to her, rather I am speechless. And I do not even what to feel towards her, be angry or sympathetic. But if Ana could forgive her, even when she tried to kill her, then I believe even I can. And I also want to look good in Ana's eyes, it would not do good to show her what a monster I am.

With all these thoughts in my mind, while keeping a stern voice I say, "I understand your circumstances were bad Ms. Williams but that does not give you right to come and disturb other people's life. I had made perfectly clear to you while ending the contract that any contact after that would be a breach of the NDA you had signed. And to create a threat to my girlfriend's life, will never be acceptable. And because of all that had happened in your life I am letting it go this time, and I hope there will not be any next time, because I may not be this forgiving again", I just couldn't help giving her a warning, but at least I tried to be cordial. Ana will be so proud seeing the changes in me, I am becoming more forgiving in my life, all thanks to the forgivingness and second chance she gave to me.

In all of the conversation, I understood that Elena had helped her, but how could Elena forget to tell me such an important thing. Maybe Leila is just lying, but then what would Leila get from lying about this. But I trust Elena, she would never hide such important information from me. This all is just so confusing, I really am at a war as to who is telling the truth and who is telling a lie. I need to get to the core of this.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the small chapter but I did not want to keep you guys waiting more. It is almost a month, and I did not want you guys to wait anymore. And please review and let me know your thoughts about this chapter. And again sorry for the delay, I will try to update next chapter as soon as possible. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the favorites and follows, also the reviews. They are much appreciated and help me keep writing more. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Christian's POV:**

So I can gladly say that a big problem has been solved, as we all know "The Leila Problem". But in its wake another problem has aroused, "The Elena Problem". I really am starting to doubt whether my life will ever be problem free, just when I thought I could fill some colors with Ana's help in my colorless life, this all shit is happening. One after other people are posing problem in my life. What have I done to deserve all this, I just wanted to have a normal life, but all these problems seem to be never ending.

Leila went out of Ana's room after our conversation and my sleeping beauty is still in her beauty sleep. I look at the clock beside her and it's already seven thirty. I have a very important breakfast meeting today, it's at eight thirty and it really cannot be shifted. This means I have only one hour in hand. This also means I have to leave before seeing those beautiful eyes I have so fallen in love with. This thought sours my anyway bad mood. Anyways, she will start her nonsense crap about the contract and its rules, which I know I can't handle right now, I have other things to deal with.

Though this thought brings a smirk to my face. Wow, this girl has really turned your life upside down Grey, calling your own contract nonsense, really great. With this I turn on my heel and towards the door. Taylor and Sawyer are already in a position to leave and the major is looking at me curiously, while I do not even pay attention to him, like he is not even there, I know this is childish but I don't give a damn. I hate that Ana slept with her head on his shoulder while I was right in the next room. The only shoulder she should lay on should be mine, period. Ana too has some answering to do, but right now I do not have time, so I just leave with my two trusted men right behind me.

Without any questions we get into the car and Taylor drives. There is silence in the car, which gets me thinking on all that has happened recently, it's really all very puzzling. Soon we reach Escala's garage, and I take off towards the elevator to freshen up and start my day.

 **Ana's POV:**

I feel someone shaking me and annoyed I wake up to rip that person's head off his shoulder. I open my eyes to come face to face with Edward, "So God help me Ed, you are so dead, so you better have a good reason to wake me up or get ready for a death wish", I bark at him. Yesterday with the shouting and today with this shaking, he is really getting on my nerves. If this is like to have a sibling, I am really thankful to whoever is up there for not giving me one.

"Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep, Your Highness. But I just wanted to remind you that you do not live in the sixteenth century, and have a job where you have to work to earn a living", he says in a sarcastic tone annoying the crap out of me and I look at him with the biggest glare possible, "It is already past seven thirty and you have to reach your office before nine, which I do not get how to it be possible without me waking you up. Sometimes I really do not understand how you got such good grades with all this laziness", he laughs while I pout.

"To answer your question, I am not lazy, I am just not a morning person. And lately with all this drama I am not getting my full sleep, so blame the situation rather than me", I retort. As the grogginess starts reducing I remember the previous night's events, and what a night it was. Immediately a question pops in my mind, "Where's Christian?", I ask Ed.

"He just left a few minutes before, and man the look he gave me while leaving, the only thought that came to my mind was that if only looks could kill", he laughs while I smirk remembering how possessive and jealous he gets. "But I felt a little bad Annie, you shouldn't have hid my real relationship with you, I know for one I wouldn't have liked it if my girlfriend had any other man in her life. But on the other hand I am happy to see that my baby sister has found real love, one look at him and anyone can tell he loves you more than life itself. Treasure it while you have it", he says a sad look on his face, obviously thinking of his recent heartbreak.

"Hey, what have you planned for the date today", I say to lift his mood, that has suddenly dropped. And like I thought it again lifts up at the mention of his date. "Oh, nothing fancy, just a private dinner near the seaside and then a walk at the seashore", yeah nothing fancy my foot, he is planning a romantic dinner on the first date itself.

"Listen Ed, not that I don't want you to be happy, but a romantic dinner right on the first date itself will give wrong signs, if you know what I mean. And I am seriously telling you this Ed, do not do all this if you are not looking forward to a serious relationship because she has two very protective brothers who will rip your head off if you hurt her, and you can even add me to the list as I already care for her like a sister", I tell him point blank.

"Do I look like a horny teenager to you? Seriously Annie, I am in my thirties, I know how to date a woman. And I didn't expect you to give me this advice, you who has fallen in love at the first sight, at least this is what you told me. And looking at both of you really shows love can happen anytime, we just need to go with flow. This is what I have decided to do, I want to follow my heart this time, I realized that with Emma we both always let our mind rule the decisions, the maturity was too much and there was no romance and fun at all and look where that has brought me, and somewhere I think we were just not right for each other but just kept on dragging the relationship. But with Mia that is different, she is different. One look at her, and I felt deep for those beautiful green eyes, nowhere close to any of my previous relationships. It felt like my destiny was waiting for her to come and fill all those vibrant colors in my dull life", he has completely zoned out, but I understand the feeling very well.

"You happened to feel all this in one talk itself?", I tease him. I mean I had a whole interview to fall for Christian, while they both hardly spoke two sentences, I did all the major talking yesterday.

We talk about all this for a little while, I am really happy he has found happiness again and that too in Mia, who would have thought. They are completely opposite of each other, but I think the philosophy of opposite attracts work here. If he is happy then so am I.

And I also am happy that he liked Christian. Not that I needed anyone's approval to love Christian, but it is always good when your family supports you, and Ed is part of my family. So all is good in my life. Well as much as it can be, there is nothing bad to see positive in all situations, is it?

Then I remembered I have to go to work today, and here I am chatting like today is a holiday. Seriously Ana, you need to grow up. I immediately push a still very dreamy Ed out of my room and start to get ready for the day. In a record time of twenty minutes, I have brushed my teeth and showered. And then quickly in about five minutes I dress up in a white blouse with a black pencil skirt which ends just above my knees. I look at my wrist watch, it's eight fifteen. Looks like I have to skip breakfast today, no worries I can have a heavy lunch. Thank heavens, Christian is not here, he would scold me to no end for my eating habits. I understand his feelings, but he is just too much sometimes.

I enter the hallway and see Leila and Charles with Ed eating breakfast. Oh God, I completely forgot they were still here. They both stand up to leave while I entered the kitchen. They exchange their goodbyes with Ed and turn towards my way, and said their goodbyes to me, Leila once again thanking me for helping her and telling me to be safe from Elena, like I needed to be warned from that bitch. And then they left, because Charles had to report back at work.

Well from all this drama at least one good thing happened, Leila and Charles got reunited. She is a really good person, just wronged by the circumstances. But I even know that this friendship with her was just for the night, because the reality is that Christian and Leila have a past, and I cannot deny it. So us being friends can never be possible, and plus it would be beyond awkward for both of them. So I think this chapter named Leila has ended in my life.

After Ed finished his breakfast we leave for my office, as I asked him to drop me off because I am sure I would never reach on time with a bus, and a cab is out of budget right now, so I am gladly taking any free rides which I can get.

But now I think I regret ever asking him to drop me off, as soon as his ass had landed on that driver's seat he has been lecturing me about my eating habits, how I should never skip my breakfast as it is the most important meal of the day, blah blah. Why do all the men in my life behind my eating, it's not like I am starving myself to death, but no, they all just enjoy lecturing me, including daddy. Anyways I just stare out of the window, pouting, and while gazing in the side view mirror I see Sawyer following our car and I roll my eyes, poor him. I really pity him, to follow a bookworm who has nothing important going on in her life must be pretty boring.

Once all this drama is over, I will tell Christian to stop this non sense, I had added the clause of no security in the contract for a reason, but Christian being Christian, will always do what he wants. And I know I have to accept my fate one day, this is the price to fall in love with a billionaire. I am mature enough to know the he is a very successful person and people are after him and his loved ones for money or as we say ransom or even revenge. And although I am capable of taking care of myself with all the training I have had, I understand that having a security is always helpful.

Besides, he seems like a friendly person, so I don't see any reason to fight this. And I should learn to choose my fights, I know he will never budge in my security issue, so after this whole contract drama gets to an end I will willingly let him do whatever he wants to do with my security detail.

At last we reach my office, and also end to Ed's speech about "Eating Habits", phew. He can really get on my nerves at times, but that does not make me love him any less.

I turn towards, "I am sorry for not having breakfast Ed, I promise I'll have something to eat after reaching at my desk, I actually have some chocolates in my bag so I promise I will have something before starting work. And also I promise I will never skip any meal. But please forgive me this time, pretty pleassssseee", I say the last part in a childish voice while holding my hands to my ears like when we were small, I know this will earn me a smile.

He chuckled, "I am just looking out for you, my little Annie, and you know I don't like it when you ignore your health. And I was not angry just worried, so no need to apologize. And if you have forgotten then let me remind you, you asked me to drop you because you were late for work, so you better hurry up", oh yes it had completely slipped my mind, God knows where my mind has distracted itself these days, and I know Jack will eat me raw if I reach even a minute late, which I already am.

I quickly turn to open the door when I remember, "Oh yes, before I forget, best of luck for your date today", I say while he gives me a smile.

I reach my desk and see a huge pile of manuscripts on it and also a note in the dirtiest handwriting ever, telling me to bring coffee for him as soon as possible. And no guessing there it is from my most loving boss, even crow shit is better than his writing, it literally took me two whole minutes to read this one sentence.

Anyways, I pop a chocolate in my mouth and rush to the coffee maker to make the sweetest coffee ever, of course without any sugar. He has all the sweetness in himself, why would he need more. I actually wanted to poison it but that would land me in prison, rather than him. So, I just picked up the coffee and went towards his office. I knock on his door and enter when I hear a come in.

And as I expected, from his expression I can tell that he is pissed, actually he has been like this since yesterday when the trip got cancelled, but I cannot wait any longer, I have to start on my plan to seduce him. I only have time till Friday actually till Thursday, and it is already Tuesday. But he looks so creepy, I just want to gag. Come on Ana, you can do this, remember he is a threat to Christian's life and you are doing this to save his life, I try to motivate myself.

I quickly put the coffee in front of him and stand behind for the instructions regrading my work today. He picks up the coffee while reading a file which he has been from the time I have entered like there is no one in the room, clearly insulting me. As soon as he sips the coffee he spits it out, and I bow my down to cover my laughs and smile. Shit, this image would be forever ingrained in my mind.

"I had given you one simple task, and you could not even do it properly, really Ana, how much brain you have to use to make one cup of coffee, how could you forget to put sugar in it, what in the hell are you distracted in, oh wait I know the answer, day dreaming about your boyfriend weren't you?" he snarls towards me. I just want to rip his throat off, but I just stand there in complete silence, just to aggravate his anger.

"Why the hell are you just standing there, like you are watching a show going on. Any ways, I do not have all day for this non-sense, just throw this coffee in the sink and make me another one and do not forget to put sugar this time, and do it quickly we do not have whole day", he barks.

I quickly take the coffee mug and turn towards the door while slowly walking giving him a nice view of my ass in this tight skirt I wore purposely. I hope it looks more like seduction rather than clumsiness. Once outside I cannot control the giggles that escape my mouth anymore, what a scene it was Jack spitting the coffee. Claire, the receptionist, sees this and raises one eyebrow towards me, while I just shake my head and send her a smile while walking towards the break room.

This is starting to become fun, I feel like I am on a mission right now. I quickly prepare another coffee, with sugar this time. I return back to Jack's office and give him the coffee, he sips it and seems to be satisfied this time. Soon, he will be drinking coffee in jail, I will surely visit him to see how he orders the guards there to bring him coffee with sugar.

"I have kept fifteen manuscripts on your table Ana and I want them all finished till the end of this day, is it clear?" he asks raising an eyebrow and with a smirk on his face.

"Crystal", I say with a sweet smile on my face while I am panicking inside. Oh my god, there is a huge pile on my desk. How am I to finish it in one day, I turn to leave while thinking. And as usual my clumsiness makes an appearance and as I am about to fall a hand tightly grips my waist. I look up to see Jack with a creepy smile on his face and I gulp. I quickly scramble out of his hold.

"Now, now, you should be careful Ana, with these high heels on your delicate feet, you should be very careful. I may not always be there to help you, you know", while saying this his fingers trace my cheek, while a shiver runs down my spine looking at the evil smirk on his face.

I immediately turn around to run towards my desk while he lets out a laugh, evil may I add. Just as I am about to close the door, his phone rings. Feeling something fishy from this behavior a few minutes back, I listen to the conversation by standing at the side of the door, and what I hear leaves me in panic.

"How are you this morning my darling Elizabeth? Just now my slutty secretary has left my office. I swear this is the dumbest of all, couldn't even make a proper coffee, but anyways she got the job only because she was Grey's girlfriend. But I must say she has curves, just a few minutes back felt them. Now I know why he fucks her, a poor, lowly, bookworm. Because a billionaire like him must have a better class, but who says no to a good fuck. Anyways, the prey is ready for hunting, I have set the trap, a huge pile of work which I know she cannot complete till the end of the day, so it will just be me and my prey. I will fuck her so hard that she will forget all about her dear boyfriend, and after using her as I want, I will blackmail her with the live tape I will make of fucking her and make her help me in destroying her beloved boyfriend. And after all this is over, I am coming over to your house and bend you over the kitchen island fucking the living daylights out of you….", I slowly start to walk towards my desk, before he starts his phone sex with the girl he is speaking with.

Elizabeth, this name is familiar, and I remembering hearing it recently. I ponder on it a few minutes, and then it strikes me, Elizabeth Morgan. She is in HR department, and had held my interview along with Jack, and also her name was there in the names of the women Jack had assaulted, as per the list Steven had shown. Shit, she too is involved, or is Jack blackmailing her too. I sigh, while rubbing my temples.

So today is the day when Jack's drama comes to an end. Thank God, I don't need to seduce him, I know I was rather bad at it. But what a sick man he is, couldn't even wait for ten days, I had only joined last week, and he is ready to pounce on me. What must have he done to all the previous ones, poor souls, must be terrified of him. But today, all this is coming to an end. He is going to get the punishment he deserves, I will make sure of it.

He will beg for death, but not get it. I will avenge all those innocent women he has assaulted and raped. And also to try to destroy my Christian. You messed with the wrong woman, Jack Hyde. With all the contacts I have, I will make his life more miserable, than he ever thought of making anyone else's. I need to plan my moves too. I am just waiting for the day to end and drama to begin, I think with a smirk plastered on my face.

 **Authors Note: Okay, so what do you guys think? Please review and let me know your thoughts. Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the follows and favorites. And to the guest reviewer JB, thanks for such supporting reviews, they really make my day. And to all of my readers, thank you for reading.**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Ana's POV:**

In all of this planning, I missed out an important detail, Ed and Mia's date, the one Ed has not stopped talking about. I cannot get help from him. I know he will come to help me if I want, but I do not wish to spoil their date for this insane asshole. This is my fight and I have to fight it. Come on Ana, you can surely handle this one, my subconscious tries to boost my confidence. Well it's not like I have any other option.

I start to work on the manuscripts Jack has given me to finish, as even by tomorrow whether he is my boss or not, I still want to complete the responsibilities given to me with efficiency. But the question bugging me is what will happen of my job after all this. I will not let that idiot Jack's nonsense, unreal revenge ideas put a barrier in my career, and I have worked hard for it, so I will not let him ruin it. Think Ana, think.

So I spend my morning reading manuscripts and also thinking of a way to save my job. Oh God, why are all these problems coming together, it's like there is no break to my troubles. I was just trying to help Christian, but this storm is much bigger than I had expected, and I have just dragged myself in it, that too, quite deep. Both Jack and Elena are twisted in a way which is unredeemable.

This all planning and plotting is starting to get to me. Seriously, can't a girl get a break? Well speaking of planning, I need to talk to Ed in my lunch break. But for that, I need to get out of SIP, this place is too risky to have a conversation like this.

Till then I just get myself busy with reading the manuscripts.

 **Christian's POV:**

Since I left Ana's apartment, I have been very busy. I wanted to apologize for Leila invading her house as well as my own drunken shameful behavior. God, what was I thinking, going to her apartment all drunk like this? But, alas work won. The meeting was very important, a major acquisition I have been working on which could not have been finalized without me being present, otherwise I would have definitely waited till Ana woke up. Because of me and my past, she is suffering. But she handled the whole situation really well, I could say better than even I could. I would have never guessed she could do it, but Leila herself told me. My girl is really brave, but that does not mean my urge to protect her from any harm lessens, even by an inch. And I am even more shocked by Elena's involvement, is she really a threat? I have told Welch to dig out any dirt he finds on Elena and this matter and inform me right away.

Suddenly my cell vibrates, bringing me out of my musings, and my mood lifts up thinking it is Ana, to scold me about my drunken drama of last night, God knows what I said in that state, I can't remember even a single bit. But when I look at the screen, it is none other than my very annoying sister. Certainly, she must have called to annoy me with her party planning. Does she really has no other work left? Oh what are you even asking Grey? Mia lives on shopping and parties. What other work can Princess Mia have? Maybe, we all are spoiling her too much. Ana and Mia are of same age but anyone can notice the stark difference, Ana is way more mature and independent than her. Mia really needs some mature and good friends rather than those spoiled brats she spends time with. And Ana perfectly fits the role as her friend, and maybe someday as a sister. Well a guy can dream!

I pick the phone, "Mia, I am really busy right now. So if you are calling to ask any thing about the party or its decorations or anything related to it. Then let me be perfectly clear about it for once and for all, please do whatever you want, I do not care…"

Mia suddenly cuts me off, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down big brother. I know how much interested you are in your birthday party. So, no I did not call you to talk about it. But rather to tell you that I called Ana to invite her to the party."

My sour mood immediately lifts up hearing Ana's name. I had agreed to this blasted party only on one condition that Ana comes too. And I knew my plan would never fail, she cannot use her contract reason here, like she used in front of me, I smirk smugly with his thought in my head. She has to agree to Mia. She would have no other option but to come. Yes, mission accomplished. At least, something good happened in this dreadful week. After the contract and Ana's cold behavior, Leila and now Elena, I was having difficulty in finding anything bright in this situation. But as always Mia brought the ray of happiness in my life. But why is so quiet? Mia is never the one to be so silent, I am getting a bad vibe from this.

After a long pause Mia continues, "But Christian, she told me that you two have broke up and that she is not coming to the party. She declined the invitation, Christian. Why didn't you tell me about this? You both were so happy, then what happened suddenly? Whatever it is, you must sort it out, Christian. She brought the happiness and joy which was missing in your life for many years, do not let her slip away", she says worriedly.

But I had already zoned out from the conversation. Why the hell did Ana tell Mia that we broke up? I am really not understanding this. Even my emotions are rapidly turning from anger to sadness and back to anger, the cycle going on. I cut Mia's call.

In all of this emotional turmoil, without even giving any second thought I dial Ana's number. She picks up after a few rings, "Hello Sir, how may I help you? Is there any change in the weekend …", she feels so formal or dare I say emotionless. This is what I expected from my submissives, but not from Ana. Where has my Ana disappeared? A month back, this is exactly what I thought I wanted, an emotionless, completely sexual arrangement. But things have changed now, I want more than that. But does Ana want the same, I really question that now.

"How could you say this Ana?", I pour out all my anger and sadness into this one question. Just like that, she finished the existence of our relationship. She would have as well ripped my heart out and stomped on it. Whoa, there Grey, we are getting way too sentimental, snap out of it, my subconscious attacks, but I don't care. All is finished, if we are finished.

"What? What have I said, Sir? Is everything alright?" I can hear concern in her voice. But I know better than to believe that. I knew she would leave me one day, bringing the contract in between was just an excuse.

"You told Mia that we broke up, that we are no longer a couple. Why the hell did you do that?" I really need to meet Flynn, before I go mad. Before all these strange feelings like love and hurt, swallow me up.

"Oh about that, actually I was only following the 'no fraternizing with the Grey family' clause in the contract, I guess it's the 22(6) clause if I remember correctly. And when your sister invited me to the party that was the only reason that came to my mind. Anyway, I know you do not like to make your relationships public, and I honor my NDA. With all the previous one's it was the same, so why change the habit of lifetime. Meeting your mother at Escala was just a coincidence which led to meeting your family, but it's anyways a moot point as we were not in a contract at that time rather we were negotiating the contract. And as Kate is in relationship with your brother, I cannot directly stop contact with him, but I promise to keep it minimal. I just wanted to follow the rules of the contract and be an obedient submissive", she says nonchalantly, like she is busy in something else.

I just sit in silence for some time and ponder on my thoughts. I still remember the look of pure happiness in my mother's eyes when she meet Ana that first time in my apartment, wearing my shirt. That was the first time that I felt proud to introduce a girl to my parents, knowing they would appreciate my choice. I knew the other fifteen were just after my looks and the luxury I provided. But Ana was just there because of me, and I knew my mother would see it, the mutual attraction we had and also would like Ana's gentle and caring personality. Same was the look in my father's eyes when he meet Ana. I could clearly remember those moments, they were so happy and proud of me. First time, after many years I saw something other than sadness and disappointment in their eyes. Even when I started my company, I had not seen them this proud of me, obviously because I had dropped out of Harvard. And I knew why they were so happy, because I was finally ready to forget the past and start to live in the present. To forget my horrible childhood and touch issues. The thing that not even a dozen of shrinks could do, my Ana did it in just one look with her innocent blue eyes. And then my siblings, they were so happy, seeing me happy.

But what is to happen now? I know they will again give up on me, like before Ana had come in my life. If the love of my life so easily breaks off our relationship, then why not my family. Elena was always right, 'I don't deserve to be loved. It is not a word for a person like me'. That were her first words to me in her dungeon, and no truer words have been said.

Suddenly a sound of someone calling Ana brings me back to the present, "I am really sorry Sir, but my boss is calling me and I am really busy right now. If you have any other thing to discuss, or if because of the party there is change in the weekend arrangement, please email me about it", she says hurriedly.

I, frustrated with her response cut the call. I already did not like to celebrate my birthday which my mother does every year religiously. The tragic day when I was born, but now I hate it because Ana will not be there to share it with me.

 **Ana's POV:**

I absolutely hated the conversation I had with Christian. I could hear the pain and sadness in his voice. But again. Before a month this is what he wanted from me. And if I had not left him on the day he belted me, then still, BDSM would have been the only relationship he would have wanted. Then in the span of five days all of it changed. My "more" became his more, I guess. But why should always the girl ask for more while the guy just shows that he is doing all these romantic things only for her sake, is the question that pops in my mind, while reading a romantic book or watching a movie. But my story will be different from those for sure. I want him to see, that I was not the only one wanting and needing more. He too needed it, but he was adamant on not showing it. And clearly it can be seen that my plan is setting out right. Now the ball is in your court _baby_ , the moment you strike we will be back to our more. This turned out easy than I thought it would have, within a week, even before our weekend together, he seems to have all worked up.

I always thought that I was in need of a normal relationship and could not follow the BDSM lifestyle. But it turns out, all this time Christian was the one who was in need of a normal relationship, much more than me. He just didn't meet the right person to have it with, which of course is me. _Do not get too smug bitch,_ my inner goddess reminds me, where the hell had she disappeared, oh how could I forget she was in a self-induced coma. But I think she is right, I should not get over confident, he can always find a girl who would enjoy both BDSM as well as vanilla. _Christian loves you, Ana. Do not forget that._ This time my subconscious reminds me and she is right, there is nothing to feel insecure about, one look in my Christian's eyes and anyone can say he is head over heels in love with me. Well, except the man himself, I sigh thinking.

With that said, I return to the issue in hand. Christian really has a way to distract me. After his call ended, Jack called me in his office and said that as I had arrived late today, so I have to cut down on my lunch time and return back quickly to work. That bastard. I had texted Ed to meet me at a deli near SIP. Phone conversation was too risky at such a time, if Jack hears it, all would come to an end even before it started. I enter the deli to see Ed sitting at a far end booth, obviously so we could talk in privacy. I order a club sandwich with some orange juice. I need a heavy lunch to have energy for the special drama and adventure filled evening. Ed too orders his lunch and we sit back to talk.

I immediately start telling him about the conversation I heard this morning and all of Jack's plan. He hears it silently and I know he is working a plan in his head. Our lunch arrives and I have very less time in my hand so I start with it immediately. Ed still has not uttered a word.

Then suddenly he starts while I have the sandwich halfway in my mouth, stopping it right there, "I will come back in the evening Annie. And I will also contact my friend who is in the police department to come as well, so we can arrest him immediately", he says with all seriousness. Hmm, his plan is good but there seems to be a slight problem there, he has a DATE. As usual, he is ready to sacrifice his happiness for my safety. Sometimes, it feels good that people care about you so much but not when they forget their own life for you. He himself has trained me enough to fight back fuckers like Jack. So why try to form a cocoon over me when the time to test my skills has arrived.

"I did not call you to ask for your help, but rather I called to inform you about my plan. The only help I would need is the contact of your police buddy. So give me the number and then go enjoy your date. I can handle all the other things, myself", I say.

"Annie, I know you are trained to defend yourself. But those situations are different than this, in war situations everyone is fighting for their country. But here that person is a psycho who just wants to rape and use you, he is clearly mentally unstable. Do you really think I can enjoy a date, with this tension hovering over my mind?" he questions.

"But I already have a plan set out Ed. I have thought about this for hours from morning. You have to trust me on this. Let me do this for my own satisfaction, let me show to that scoundrel that women are not only sexual objects which he can use as he wants, I want to do this not only for me but also for those other women who couldn't fight back to him", I say with pleading eyes, "And you were so excited to go on this date, as was Mia. Please don't ruin it for this and at least hear out my plan and then decide and then say what you want to say", I tell him with a-dare-to-stop-me look, and he smartly keeps his mouth shut. I narrate my plan to him, and I can tell he is impressed.

"This plan is good, but if not executed properly and on time, then it would seriously backfire. You need to be sure about Jack's plan to execute your own", he says after much contemplation.

"Yes, I know that. But I am sure that Jack will attack today. He sounded so sure about his plan, there was not even a bit of hesitation in his voice regarding this plan. And also, as he wants to blackmail me to use it against Christian, so in a haste to do this he himself is walking right into my trap. So, the camera he is going to use for recording my assault will record his own sins. Here I even recorded his _sweet talk_ with Elizabeth Morgan", I insert the earphone plug into my phone and hand it to Ed.

After hearing the words Jack used to describe me, Ed is filled with blind rage. But I immediately calm him down with the reasoning that he will be arrested by evening and then he could do whatever he wanted to him, but now is not the time. And the amount of anger I saw in Ed's eyes, I can only say that 'God save Jack's soul' because no one can possibly stop Ed's wrath when he is this angry, as he hardly ever loses his patience. But still it is better than Christian knowing, as he would have killed Jack after hearing this recording, I smile remembering his possessiveness over me.

"And Ed, also tell your police buddy to seal his apartment immediately after that to pick out all the necessary evidences before Elizabeth or someone else wipes it out of there. We would need each and every single evidence for the court hearings in future to get him the punishment he deserves", Ed nods his head.

We finish our lunch quickly, as I had to return to work. And I made Ed promise to not worry and enjoy his date. Also to text me the number of his police buddy whose name is actually Mike, God knows why I didn't ask his name before though. But Ed said that he himself will brief him on the situation and he will ask him to be outside my office by evening. So, almost all the plan is set-up.

As we are leaving Ed hugs me tightly and whispers in my ear, "Be safe Annie, and do not do anything reckless in excitement to get him arrested. Be calm and if you need help just give me a call, okay?" I roll my eyes at the word reckless but otherwise smile at his concern. Not matter how much I grow up I will always be a baby for him. But I am forever thankful for this, not many people are fortunate to have such a family. I once again tell him to enjoy his date and leave with giving him a kiss on his cheek, silently thanking him for always being there for me.

I walk back towards SIP. Once I enter the lobby, I locate Claire the receptionist and also my new friend, and ask her if she has a few minutes. She gladly follows me to the break room and I tell her to get everyone to the Fifty's bar today evening and make them wait after office there. As she is here for a few years now and also she is the receptionist so she has almost everyone's contact number. She gets surprised and asks me the reason, but I just tell her that something big is happening and everyone must be present to witness it and importantly the upper management like Elizabeth and Roach. They were actually the main culprits who knew but did not say anything about it, silently allowing Jack to continue his tyrant. I think to myself but do not tell her. Everything shall reveal itself, in the evening. She agrees.

Then I ask her for one more favor, which is to call all of Jack's previous assistants too, in the evening. She had told me a few days back that she was still in contact with them and calls them every now and then to ask about their well-being as no one knew why they suddenly disappeared. But I know that is not true, they knew but just choose to ignore it and keep mum. She looks at me with wide eyes and I know she has now got an inkling as to what is happening today evening. I tell her that I will be forever grateful to her if she did these two favors for me and she tells me sincerely that it is no problem and that to leave this on her, that she will do as I told.

With that we leave the breakroom and return to our tables. Looks like Jack is not much of a favorite here. Now the trap is set, I just need me prey to fall in it.

 **A/N: Drama ahead, please review and tell me your thoughts on this. Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. They are much appreciated. Please ignore any grammatical mistakes, as I was in a hurry and did not get time to re-read it.**

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Christian POV:**

It is almost six in the evening and I am still disturbed about Ana's call. I called Flynn but he is out of town currently and will be back by tomorrow night. So, we agreed on a session on Thursday evening. So, today will just be me and my piano. Funny, last week at this time I was so happy when Ana had agreed to go to the photographer's show with me. And now I am back to my loneliness.

I know today no work will be done, so I do not take any files back home. Just I am about to leave, Ros enters. Before she starts anything, I say, "Ros, I am not in the mood to talk about anything right now. Whatever it is has, it has to wait till tomorrow", I say with a sad tone reflecting my mood. But other than Ros, no such employee is there in GEH with whom I would share such feelings.

"And I am not here to talk about any business deals either, Grey. I just came to inform you that Roach called and told me that that your phone was switched off and that there was something big happening in SIP today evening, he told me rather excitedly. And as the new owner he wanted to invite you. But looking at you right now, I think rather I should go", she says obviously reflecting on my previous behavior.

The mere mention of SIP though, immediately brightens my mood. If I cannot see Ana before the weekend because of the contract, then at least I could get a glimpse of her as my employee. At least something good happened in this horrific day.

"No, I will go. Thank you, for conveying the message to me Ros", I smile at her.

"What is it? How come your mood changed from sad to happy in a matter of seconds at the mention of SIP? I can smell something fishy here. What is going on here? Spill it out, Grey", she is looking at me suspiciously, I feel like I am in a Sherlock Holmes novel right now and he is interrogating me, well except she is lady Sherlock Holmes or maybe Agatha Christie. Okay, I need to shut up right now. Note to myself, you really suck at making jokes.

"There is nothing fishy here, Ros. You are just imagining things. You should really stop reading those detective novels and focus on work instead, it would help the company a big deal", I say sarcastically with a smile, letting her know that I am not serious, because hands down she is the most efficient employee I have.

"Well, I will find out even if you do not tell me and it is definitely related to SIP. So, I am coming with you, whether you like it or not, now come on, we need to reach in time, Roach seemed very excited as if there is some big profit awaiting us. And we could as well tell all the staff about the takeover as all will be present", with that she walks out of the door. I too grab my coat and leave the office.

After entering the elevator, I get a text from Welch that he has found some information regarding Elena. Well that was rather quick. I thought it would take days for him to find any information. But he gathered it within hours like he already had it and was waiting for me to ask.

But right now I need to concentrate on getting to see Ana. I will deal with this matter later.

 **Ana's POV:**

It is almost fifteen past six. Ed's police buddy called to tell me he was waiting outside at around six. And everyone has left and according to the plan Claire will bring everyone back once I give her a miss call. Everybody is present today to see what big is happening in the office, well rumors do spread like fire these days with all the social networking. And the thing is no one knows what is actually happening, but I am sure they are going to get the shock of their life, with all they will be witnessing this evening.

And I made Claire even invite Jack to the bar to make it look real and as I thought, he declined and said that the manuscripts we are reading today are very important and have to be completed by today itself, so he and I will join others after the completion of our work. Well, I know which work he has to complete. I finish the last manuscript of the bunch he had handed to me and then pile them up together. Only I know how I have completed them with all the distractions of the day. I gather the bunch and start walking towards his office. The anticipation of what is to happen, grows with every step I take. I just hope everything works out as I have planned. Just be calm Ana, I repeat the mantra given by Ed continuously in my head.

I knock on his office door, and gulp. A few seconds which seemed like hours to me I hear a 'Come in'. Okay, here goes nothing.

I open the door, and enter. I keep the manuscripts on his desk and ask him if anything else is left to do.

He walks up towards me, while licking his lips. I am really feeling nauseated by his creepy expressions. He then says with a somewhat sadistic expression on his face, "There are many things left to do, Anastasia", he traces my jawline with his finger.

I instantly flinch back. Even if I know what is to come, I cannot help the womanly reflex which tells us to protect ourselves from any unwelcomed touch. He smiles an evil smile, seeing me flinch and obviously thinking that I am scared.

"Oh, so now you are acting all scared, huh, Ana? Didn't seem the case to me in that tight skirts. So, now is not the time to be the good girl. Because that can impress your Ivy League boyfriend, not me. Now stop being a bitch, and listen to what I say. Understood?", while he is saying all this my eyes scan the room for cameras and as soon as I locate them, I get ready for my drama, I just needed reconfirmation that the cameras were there, or all of this would just have been waste of time.

"What are you talking about, Jack?", I ask with bewildered eyes, acting along.

"Stop this innocent act, Ana. Doesn't suit you. From day one you have been teasing me with those short skirts or should I say indecent clothing. Did you seduce your billionaire boyfriend with these cheap tricks, too? I know bitches like you, who will shake their tails whenever they see dollar signs", he snarls.

I close my eyes, to keep my temper in check. Getting angry will not help me in this situation.

"What I do with my boyfriend is none of your business. And if you have any problem with me or my clothing, please talk to the HR rather than harassing me", I say with a low voice.

"Oh, I have not yet started anywhere near harassing you. You have no idea what I can do. So, stop playing around. And talking about HR, I had to convince Elizabeth a great deal to let me hire you. She wanted someone a lot more experienced person, but I rooted for you. So, now is the time for payback", and now the devil has started showing his true colors.

"I am not understanding what you are trying to say, Jack. You need to explain me better", I say innocently to aggravate him further. I need him to blurt out all his true intentions, so I could clearly be seen as the victim here, before I beat the crap out of him.

"What difficulty are you having to understand this, baby? Do you want me to spell it all out for you? Okay then, I will do it. I want to fuck you since the moment I have laid my eyes on you. Romantic, isn't it? And on the top of it, after knowing who your boyfriend is, it felt like icing on the cake. Now, is this enough, so we can start to play? I can literally smell the aroma of your arousal from here", he says coming closer to me, while I cringed hearing the word play. Keep on the act Ana, good work, my subconscious cheers. But I don't really know whether the cringe was fake or real, because anyways this man is giving me creeps. And who the hell gave him the permission to call me baby, only my Christian can call me baby, no one else. I will make sure to let this fucker know. Only a few minutes to play along. As almost all the truth is out of the bag.

"Again Jack, do not involve my personal life or my boyfriend into this. And you are being highly unprofessional here, so I suggest you to stop before I report you to HR", I say to rile him up more, as no matter what, he is going to jail today, by hook or by crook.

"Oh, no. After I am done with you today evening you will not be in a position other than to beg me for more. You will forget your boyfriend, once I fuck you. Does he fuck you hard? Because I am going to fuck you so hard, you will not be able to even remember your own name", he says with that sly smirk, which I am soon going to wipe off his face.

"I know him much better than you do. I had lived with baby bird. He stole away the life of luxury from me which I deserved. When he first entered that foster home, I was the one who consoled him, gave him the support that only an orphan can give to another. I protected him from all the kids who made fun of him or abused him, when he couldn't even talk. Maybe, it was for a short time, but none the less I did it. But what do I get in return?", he screams into my face, and for the first time I see something other than evil in his eyes, sadness. It is true that no one is born evil, it is the circumstances that make them evil. But still, we always have a chance to choose good over bad, only it holds lots of hardships in its path, which the evil people will never choose. They always want the easy way out.

"The Grey's had chosen me, ME. But suddenly this cute cooper haired boy comes in and everyone falls in love with him and just like that, the other boy is out of the picture and completely forgotten. Tell me Ana, what did I do to deserve this? I just wanted a family and some life luxuries, which baby bird just came and took away from me, while I just kept on going from one foster home to other", he stops, it was like he was pouring out all the pent up frustration and anger of all those years. But I don't sympathize a bit with him, because none of this was Christian's fault. It's not like Christian made the Grey's adopt him. Whatever justification Jack gives, Christian is still innocent in all of this.

Then again an evil smirk forms on his face, and ladies and gentlemen, he is back, "But now I have got the chance to get my revenge. And I am going to get it at any cost. He took what I wanted, and I will take what he wants. Simple math, isn't it? I want him to suffer as much as I have suffered. I have seen the way he looks at you, like you are the most important thing in his life. Well, then I will ruin that or should I say you, for him. Any way to make him suffer is good for me. And you just walked right into my life, so how could I miss the opportunity? And today I am going to fuck you, record it all and then send it to your boyfriend to watch it, sounds like a plan? And then in a few days anyways he is going to die. You must be knowing the chopper he flies, what is it named? Oh, yeah, Charlie Tango. Don't be surprised, I know every single detail of his life. Not much problem when you are a billionaire. It was actually very easy to stalk him and his family. Well, Charlie Tango, is coming down because of fuel leakage with your boyfriend in it. And you will watch it but will not be able to do anything about it. Because I don't think he will believe anything you say, after seeing you with me, cheating on him. And don't worry, I will edit all these parts before I send him the video. So my plan sounds good, right? I just want him to suffer, seeing you with another man until his soul rests in peace", well evil just pours out of this man.

"This explains why you want to rape me, but then why the other assistants", I ask blatantly as I already have what I want recorded on his camera.

"Well, well, well, someone has done some homework. I have already told you my life story, then why not tell you this as well. I fucked them because they were paid for that, including you. Women are only needed for one thing in my opinion and that is to be at the pleasure of a man. So, now be a good girl and help me complete my plan", as soon as these words leave his mouth, I reach for my phone and give Claire and Mike both missed calls, so they can enter SIP at any time now. And now to put this arrogant fucker, who things women are just sexual objects, in his place. He could not see me using my phone as I had turned around while he was giving his monologue. But now is the time to turn back and answer. Oh, I am going to enjoy this so much.

"Well Jack, no one cares about your opinion, do they? And about my boyfriend, touch a hair on his head, and I'll show you what hell on earth is", I say with a smirk on my face.

He seems a little bit shocked by my reply, but covers it up quickly, "Feisty much, I like it. It gives me greater joy to break someone like you. But right now I am not in the mood to fight, so if you don't want to get hurt, then I suggest you listen to what I say bitch or the consequences will not be good", and that's it, my patience has worn out. I have heard enough, I have enough evidences in my hand for him to spend a lifetime in jail.

And then with a force he lunges towards me and grabs my shirt and tries to tear at it. First two buttons pop out at the force he uses. But at the same time I apply all the energy I have in my body and slap him hard across the face. The echoes of which still are resounding in his office. He falls down with the force I used. He looks up at me, shocked. His lip is cut, and blood is oozing out of it.

But, he again gets up, trying to get to me. And this time I use the trick that dad has always taught me, while in such situations, I kick him straight in his groin. And again he falls down, but this time with a loud scream. I am pretty sure that Mike(Ed's police buddy) must have heard it, by the way it sounds, so loud. Jack is in a fetal position right now, clutching his groin area and throwing all types of curses at me. Loser, could not even fight for five minutes. I brought him down in two minutes, a new record on my list.

After a few seconds, he again tries to get up but before he can I swiftly kick him again, in his stomach this time. I heard some cracking of muscles, surely I must have punctured one or two, maybe his ribcage. Again, he is on the ground, seemingly in pain this time.

I then hear some footsteps coming closer towards Jack's office, and I know it must be Mike. I take Jack by his collar, and blow some punches to his face, just to calm the beast inside me, the military effect. As I don't know if I'll get a chance after this. And then throw this burden on earth, right back to his original place, ground. I hurriedly, loosen my hair and ruffle it a little, to at least look a little like a victim here, which I obviously am not, who is trying to use self-defense. The other job is done by Jack himself, by popping the two buttons on my shirt, courtesy to which a little cleavage is on display.

The door opens, and there is a police officer standing in front of us, with a gun pointed forward. He takes in the scene before him and points his gun at Jack, whose eyes widen in alarm, while hands still clutching his stomach.

"Jack Hyde, you are under arrest, for trying to assault and rape Ms. Steele", he says with an emotionless expression. Hmm, he is good.

"But how is it possible, she has not even left the office. Oh, my God. You bitch, you did this all on purpose, and trapped me. I will kill you", he lunges towards me, but is stopped mid-way by Mike coming in between us and pointing his gun straight at Jack's head.

"Hold him there Mike, I need to get the cameras, as that is biggest evidence of all his history, told by Mr. Hyde himself", I say with a smirk plastered on my face, while looking towards Jack, who now seems to understand the extent of what he has done. He himself, recorded all his crimes, on his own camera.

I immediately take a chair beside his desk and climbing on it take out the camera and hand it to Mike. At last, the big part of the drama is over and now the fun part starts. Because now it's, SHOWTIME.

Mike handcuffs Jack, and at the same time we hear some commotion outside, and again Jack's eyes widen. I know he must be cursing the day I came into his life.

Mike pushes over a handcuffed Jack forward and out of the door. Before I and Mike are to enter I hear people whispering and shouting, asking each other what is happening. Well, they will soon see what is happening. Then I hear an angry voice booming through the walls of SIP, "Will anyone tell me what the surprise is?", and the voice certainly belongs to Roach.

And, now the right time has come. Still pushing a handcuffed Jack forward, we at last reach the lobby, because however much hesitant he may be to ruin his image in front of people, it is inevitable.

But this time it is my turn to widen my eyes. Because besides Roach, Christian is standing, his eyes searching something. Oh fuck, what the hell is he doing here?

And also on the other end I see Ed and Mia standing and looking directly towards me with a big smile plastered on their face. Why the hell are these two here rather than enjoying their date?

 **Authors Note: More drama awaiting, what will be Christian's reaction to all of this, and also what do you all think is Ana's next part of the plan? Please review and let me know what guys think should happen next. Reviews really help to get creative ideas, so please do review.**


End file.
